


Weak to Silence

by Kuma_Kuroko



Series: More than Racers [5]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Cars, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Relationships: Finn McMissile/Jackson Storm, Francesco Bernoulli/Lightning McQueen
Series: More than Racers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190803
Kudos: 2





	1. Only Humans

_—_ **Buenos días.**

_—Buenos días... ¿Pudiste dormir bien? Creí que la cabeza iba a explotarme por tanto que golpean contra la persiana_ —quejumbra con cansancio.

— **Tengo un hambre horrible, pero seguramente no habrá nada en este lugar que la sacie** —Suspira desanimado—. **¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hambre?**

_—Hablas demasiado... supongo que quieres comida_

— **No entiendes nada ¿Cierto?**

_—Umm... No, Francesco no entiende nada_

Suspiran al mismo tiempo con frustración. La misma conversación cada mañana, casi cada noche y aun así la repiten una y otra vez como en un intento vago por entenderse. Uno habla _italiano_ y el otro **inglés** , sin entenderse en lo más mínimo ni por un segundo aparte del **_Si_** y **_No_**.

Es un poco tonto lo que hacen, pero ellos mismos son los que quieren seguir repitiendo la rutina. Saber que tienen un compañero a pesar de no entenderlo es todo un regalo cuando no hay más nadie.

Cuando solo hay silencio y corres el riesgo de enloquecer por ello.

Miran fijamente la entrada por unos minutos en puro silencio. El italiano decide levantarse y alzar la persiana metálica. No hay nada cerca para alivio de ambos; entrecierran los ojos cegados por la claridad mañanera y con muchísima resignación el americano tan solo toma su bolso para guardar sus cosas.

— _Hace un maldito frío y aun así andan por ahí como si nada_ —quejumbra frotando sus brazos. El otro al ver esto lanza un suéter _—. En una hora o dos subirá la temperatura por el hijo de puta que es el clima. Solo apresurémonos a salir de esta ciudad de mierda._ —Usualmente salen mayor cantidad de palabrotas cuando está enojado.

— **Sigo teniendo mucha hambre, seis días con una sola comida para estomago de niño me va a matar** —Se monta el bolso al hombro—. **¿Podríamos buscar que comer antes de que me desmaye de nuevo a medía vía?**

_—Pásame el revolver._

— **Creo que hay un supermercado cerca. Con suerte no estará saqueado y tendremos un desayuno decente**

_—Deja de hablar tanto y dame la maldita arma_

— **Tomaré eso como un sí iremos** —Sonríe complacido, al girar encuentra una escena peculiar—. **Lo siento. Sigo sin entender cuando pides esto**. —Admite avergonzado. Saca el revolver de su pantalón y dispara a la persona de piel grisácea, ojos enrojecidos y una parte faltante de su abdomen. El italiano bufa tirando el cadáver al suelo y luego toma el arma con brusquedad.

 _—América es un asco y su gente muy lenta_ —Guarda el revolver en su pantalón y coge la escopeta apoyada en la pared—. _Vamos, debo alimentarte si no quiero que te desmayes de nuevo_ —menciona con diversión—. _Aunque... de verdad te hace falta comer más, Lightning._

— **Espero que eso no sea un insulto.**

Salen de la tienda y pronto están caminando por la destruida y desolada calle. A Lightning ya le es indiferente el panorama. Siempre es igual y honestamente se siente irritado no es así en todo sitio. A final de cuentas, en Estados Unidos se desató un caos terrible que disminuyó su población a un mínimo tal que posiblemente ni siquiera cuente como porcentaje. Fue paulatino y no por ello menos violento.

Una enfermedad extraña que empezaba por ensangrentarte los ojos, una fiebre alta y taponar con la misma sangre los pulmones; fue el principal tema de habla hace alrededor de dos años seis meses y medios. Fue horrible y él mismo se creyó infectado; afortunadamente era una enfermedad muy difícil de contagiar, se mantuvo en el país de manera más que exitosa y posiblemente se solucionaría pronto; se creó y se podría destruir.

**_Y una puta mierda_ **

Se creía que como la viruela, se mataría por siempre a la enfermedad de nombre indecible, efectivamente se murió algo y fueron los enfermos que seguido obtenían una curiosa reanimación cerebral mínima... Seguido busca infectar al ser sano más cercano. No hubiera sido un problema de no ser porque la enfermedad corría más rápido que un auto de carreras. Empezó en New York y en menos de un mes, más de la mitad del país tenía el sangriento problema. Porque, **oh sorpresa** , solo se transmite a través del contacto directo con las heridas, venas, etc, etc.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, su celebración por ser modelo en una reconocida marca internacional se volvió una huida a toda velocidad para que no los mataran. Se implementó un proceso para evacuar a los sanos, él y sus amigos eran parte de ese grupo con la mala suerte de ser impares y su poco corazón para impedir que una niña se fuera sin su madre. Cedió su lugar y... Justo en ese instante el aeropuerto tuvo un ataque.

Se considera una persona altamente desgraciada. Que él sepa, no hubo más vuelos para irse del país y él quedó completamente varado. Al principio entró en crisis, quiso morirse, intento suicidarse y alguien tuvo la gentileza de impedirlo. Eso ya es historia para otro momento. Lo cierto es que, de todo este tiempo, al menos la mitad si es que no más la tenía vagando en completa soledad...

Escuchaba gruñidos de esas personas enfermas, muertas o lo que sea día tras día cada vez que andaba por la calle. Estuvo un tiempo simplemente instalado en un lugar como esperando morir por inanición, un tiro a la cabeza o que le saliera alas a alguno para alcanzarlo. Afortunadamente no pasó y cuando pasaba horas llorando por pura frustración de no saber qué hacer, se topó con alguien: El italiano Francesco Bernoulli.

Fue mera casualidad. Lo dejó entrar a su "vivienda" para que no lo mataran a base de canibalismo y volviera como un enfermo más. Desde el principio hubo un problema tremendo: No entienden ni una sola palabra de lo que dicen. Lightning no sabe ni una pisca de italiano y Francesco se declara incompetente en cuanto al inglés.

Esto mantuvo el recelo en ambos hombres, pero cuando el italiano se iba lo detuvo al instante. No lo conocía de nada y posiblemente lo matara para sacar algún provecho de él o quedarse con sus cosas, pero... Es otro ser humano en **meses** donde hasta su voz se dañó muy ligeramente por el desuso.

Prefería tenerlo cerca aun si no entendía nada y Francesco parecía opinar igual. Tuvo oportunidades y razones para irse, pero se mantuvo con Lightning. Las razones eran iguales aunque ellos no lo sabían. Pensaban que uno sacaba beneficio del otro de algún modo. Siendo así Francesco explicó a muy duras penas que quería llegar a Canadá, sin embargo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde ir porque los mapas se le hacen un lio terrible.

Lightning no entendía de que serviría ir a Canadá, quizá para morir de hipotermia o poco más, aunque sin nada mejor que hacer o como detener al único ser viviente en muchísimos kilómetros a la redonda tampoco se pondría quisquilloso. Su cruzada inició hace dos meses y ya siente que fue una eternidad.

Desde que tiene memoria ha sido alguien delgado, pero ahora es otra cosa. Puede ver sus costillas sin esforzarse tanto y honestamente no debe pesar absolutamente nada si Francesco es capaz de llevarlo en su espalda las seis veces que se ha desmayado por falta de alimentación decente. El italiano está genuinamente preocupado por ello; no puede hacer nada por mejorar la situación, tan solo ir más rápido y llegar finalmente a la línea fronteriza entre Canadá y Estados Unidos. Llegaron a un supermercado que luce bastante bien desde las puertas de cristal. Francesco silba y nada ocurre.

— _Parece que por fin corremos con algo de suerte._ —comenta metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que lleva puesto.

— **Es muy sospechoso que esto esté tan bien puesto...** **Considerando que parece haber pasado un tornado por el resto de la ciudad** —Hace pequeños gestos sin lograr hacerse entender del todo. Francesco se encoge de hombros caminando en dirección al local—. **No creo que sea buena ide-**

Lo jala justo al instante en que un cable casi invisible en el suelo se corta y en el lugar donde estaría el italiano ahora hay un contrapeso, se dispara una escopeta y queda clarísimo que alguien estuvo ahí; importándole poco o nada matar a esa necesitada persona en busca de comida. En este caso, ellos. Francesco bufa, debió ver que eso vendría.

_—Esto es una maldita mierda..._

— **Espero que eso en italiano signifique que vamos a entrar de todos modos** —Ya ha pasado antes, lleva casi tres semanas pasando y a estas alturas Lightning cree que hay alguien siguiéndolos queriendo matarlos lo más pronto posible—. **Hey ¿Entonces?**

— _No podemos hacernos la vista gorda de nuevo. Sea o no una casualidad tengo que engordarte al menos dos kilos._ —Siente un alivio tremendo al ver al italiano entrar en el local.

Francesco se considera responsable de Lightning. En primera por haberlo convencido de alguna manera de acompañarlo y en segunda porque el hombre se ve tan propenso a querer matarse que le produce escalofríos. No hace falta tener una visión excelente para notar los cortes en sus muñecas ni la expresión desesperada que parece ser permanente.

Tiene la impresión de que estando ambos juntos espera lo peor, incluso que el cielo se rompa y los aplaste; gustaría tener una explicación, el problema es que obviamente aun si la tiene no iba a entenderla.

Tampoco necesita el idioma para saber que se despierta a mitad de la noche llorando a mares llamando a dos personas. En conclusión, el rubio es alguien igual de frágil a como su apariencia lo delata. Una apariencia que impidió que lo matara en primer lugar. Todo está en la mierda y admite que ver un rostro tan bello a pesar de la agotado que tuviera lo animó bastante.

Sin mencionar que afortunadamente mantiene la figura de modelo. Encontraron algunas revistas donde estaba él. Era una pena no haberse conocido antes. Y no haber estudiado idiomas.

Volviendo al asunto, entran al local con luces tenues a nada de quemarse. La comida en los congeladores no es una opción, pero los estantes están considerablemente llenos y no espera para abrir lo primero que se topa y que de hecho no estuviera caducado. Francesco empieza a guardar en ese bolso vacío de repuesto; dejan al rubio comer sentado en el mostrador del área de carnicería. Quién sabe cuanta cosa comió hasta sentir su suplicante estómago lleno; se acerca al italiano, extiende una lata de raviolis en salsa. Es lo único que sabe que le gusta.

— _Prefiero comer fuera del lugar donde nos intentaron matar, muy amable._ —dice jocoso dejando el bolso ya lleno en suelo.

— **Pareces Hudson trabajando sin parar para luego reclamarme algo. No sé qué dices, pero anda, come.**

— _Deja de chocar la maldita lata contra la cara de Francesco_

— **Come.**

— _Ya te dije que_ —En su cara había un reproche tal que no terminó de hablar.

— **Yo ya estoy lleno y aunque seas más fuerte necesitas comer. Solo hazlo ¿Sí?** —Acaba por tomar la lata y abrirla con toda la resignación del mundo. Para compensar el asunto al menos le saca una sonrisa al rubio—. **Bien... Gracias por esforzarte tanto en cuidar de mí.**

Sea un pensamiento narcisista, tiene la impresión de que eso es lo que Francesco está haciendo apenas decidieron partir juntos. Lo molesta, más no es capaz de rechazar las buenas intenciones del italiano, quien suele repetir su nombre en lo que cree es hablar en tercera persona. Siendo más bajito se alza para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y después andar por el lugar en caso de que necesitar algo más. Francesco sabe que **Thanks** es _Grazie_ por lo que no aguantar una risita ¿Que estará agradeciendo? Sea como sea, el contacto no viene mal.

Para nada... Demasiado tiempo vagando perdido como para rechazar este tipo de contactos. Mientras más lo abrazara o besara el americano, más contento se sentiría. Ve ondear la melena rubia y larga, diferente a lo corto que era antes de este desastre. Le gusta cómo se mueve, como a pesar de no ser lavada apropiadamente se ve lisa y brillante con la luz.

Llevarlo a Canadá se ha vuelto esencial, no debe permitir que algo tan bello se muera en este lugar, debe mantener esa flor viva a como dé lugar. De otro modo, sentirá que no ha valido la pena haber sobrevivido a todo esto. Lightning es una buena razón para seguir andando, una que antes no tenía. Suspira divertido de verlo probarse gafas de sol.

— _Francesco aun no entiende cómo alguien como tu estaba solo_. —dice distraído en lo que come su desayuno y el otro juega con lo que se encuentra. Van a tener otro día muy largo.

Tal como se quejó, el día se hizo más caluroso unas cuantas horas después, quizás tres. Ir caminando y probando que algún auto funcionara se acaba al momento en que salen de la ciudad y se enfrentan a una carretera que es de muchos, muchísimos kilómetros de distancia. Menuda desgracia. Lightning va con unos grandes lentes de sol y una bufanda blanca envolviendo su cabeza. Si permite que mucha luz solar le de en el cráneo va a acabar con un dolor de cabeza que nadie en su lugar aguanta.

Su vestimenta consiste en un pantalón de cuero ajustado, un par de botas al mejor estilo rockero y un top. Cuando no hace calor lleva chaqueta del mismo material que su pantalón; Francesco lleva unos pantalones de jean, playera con un decorado de comic y una camisa a cuadros arremangada. Es una peculiar forma de vestir la que se cargan ambos, pero es lo que cogieron en la última tienda de ropa que se cruzaron. Francesco puede darse cuenta de ese modo que tan mal está en rubio en cuanto a comida, por lo que no es una mala elección.

Hablan en voz baja de temas totalmente opuestos, sin saber o dar importancia a ello. Simplemente escuchan la voz del otro, lo interpretan como respuesta y así crean un falso diálogo que disfraza el monólogo. Algunas veces se acaban riendo de lo desesperados que están como para hacer esto, sin embargo, es una forma de disfrutar la compañía del otro hasta que empiece a atardecer, deban apurar el paso y hallar donde rayos dormir.

Afortunadamente encuentran un pueblo pequeño y de seguro ubicado ahí como parada para turistas. Con los últimos rayos de sol entran a la primera casa que se topan, bloquean la puerta y sonidos de golpes y gruñido llegan al instante. El italiano algunas veces llega a creer que los tiene siguiéndolos, siempre que el sol se pone aparecen al instante y eso no es normal. Incluso estando solo es algo que ocurría; a llegado a sentir miedo de que por su culpa acaben matando o infectando a Lightning de algún modo.

— **Vaya, esta casa es tan de abuelita que me recuerda a alguien. En la Ruta sesenta y seis había una señora que se le olvidaba absolutamente todo, incluso que su esposo murió. Su casa se parecía a esta, aunque la suya tenía más fotos y menos santos.** —Comenta divertido. Francesco deja el bolso que lleva en el suelo. Las ventanas de la casa están cerradas con tablones de madera.

 _—Esta señora tuvo la decencia de dejar bien su casa. Espero que donde sea que esté se encuentre bien y no se enoje por esto. —_ murmura viendo entre dos tablones y casi cayendo de espalda al notar que uno de esos también lo hace.

Tiene la iris extrañamente amarilla y contrario a los que ha podido ver hasta fecha luce muy bien; sombrío y salido de una película de terror por su piel gris, dentro de lo que cabe está bien. Dándole más vuelta ¿Son capaces de mantener la tan vista fija? Hasta donde recuerda son "ciegos", no portadores de brillantes faros de luz amarilla.

Por no mencionar que es más corpulento y se ve extrañamente fuerte. Vivo para resumir. Lo ve mover los labios de forma muy brusca, hace ruidos extraños que lo dan a suponer que debe dormir más para dejar de alucinar.

Ellos no pueden hablar

Para su sorpresa, algunos semejantes a él, pero más pequeños, se retiran junto a ese como si sus sonidos fuesen una orden a perros bien entrenados. Se aleja de la ventana, su imaginación no puede ser tan hija de puta de inventarse todo eso ¿Verdad? Mira a Lightning que coloca velas en sitios exactos para que haya iluminación suficiente y no excesiva en lugar. Le da el encendedor y este prende cada pequeña vela a medio consumir.

— _Hay algo muy extraño pasando con ellos. Francesco no es médico, pero eso no debe ser normal_ —murmura pensativo. Lightning sacude cobertores y cojines para poder dormir en los sofás—. _Iré a ver arriba._ —Señala y el americano asiente.

Cuando Francesco no está o hay suficiente distancia -o eso cree él de manera ilusa-, se pone a tararear la primera cosa que se le venía a la cabeza. Puede estar cantando Lady Gaga en un instante y al siguiente una canción de comercial de Coca-Cola. Al italiano le gusta mucho escucharlo aun si es tan quedo, un rasgo tierno que de tanto en tanto corresponde antes de que se vayan a dormir.

El piso superior está en completa penumbra, explora un poco; dos habitaciones vacías, toma los edredones porque el frío acabará por enfermarlo y eso si es que es una mierda. Al entrar a la última habitación tose por el mal olor que sale de ahí. Cierra rápido, no necesita saber que tan mal está el cadáver de alguien suicidado.

Apenas alcanzó a ver que es hombre y consumido por larvas y demás agentes en un cuerpo putrefacto. Quizá debió prestar más atención en biología. Aunque en biología de bachillerato es seguro que no iba a haber una clase de _"Como un enfermo de un virus nuevo revive tras morir"_

Esa clase sí que hubiera sido entretenida.

Baja de nuevo, los muebles perfectamente acomodados para dormir mejor que la noche anterior -en el suelo-, y Lightning habiendo preparado para cenar lo que hay en la casi vacía despensa más lo que trajeron. No ha cenado tan bien en días, su estómago crujiendo por el solo olor se lo conforma.

— _Dios bendiga tus manos por alimentar tan bien a Francesco_ —comenta con sonrisa coqueta. Lightning corresponde con un gesto tímido, asume que el olor de la pasta y la salsa con albóndigas de lata le está gustando—. _Arriba no hay nada relevante. No subas._

 _—_ **Eh... ¿Dormiremos arriba?** —Está oscuro y dado que también se guía con sus expresiones es complicado. Francesco niega vehemente por la señal afirmativa del rubio—. **¿Es malo arriba?**

 _—Si. Creo que ya entendiste._ —Suspira aliviado.

Comen en cierto silencio que no es incómodo. Lightning come acelerado y prácticamente limpia el plato; Francesco ve la entrada de tanto en tanto, dudoso, los golpes son menos fuertes y constantes. Ya casi no hay enfermos fuera, lejos de aliviarlo lo preocupa enormemente por culpa de ese enfermo tan ¿Sano? No sabe cómo llamar su situación. Al terminar de comer con tanto gusto Lightning lleva los platos a la cocina y al regresar de ella deja un mapa en la mesa.

— ¿ _Dónde estamos? —_ pregunta y ve ese trozo de papel con odio.

— **Canadá** —Señala y hace un pequeño círculo con un bolígrafo que estuvo tirado en el piso—. **Nosotros** —Hace enorme circulo en Missouri— **. Y todo lo que falta por avanzar.** —concluye con sonrisa tensa al trazar la línea que conecta un lugar con otro. Francesco se frota las sienes.

 _—Estamos asquerosamente lejos aún. Vengo desde..._ **"California"** _y siento que llevo toda mi vida caminando para llegar a Canadá._ —Lightning hace una mueca, debe estarse quejando de caminar y habiendo estado en California ha hecho un gran maratón.

— **Quizás encontremos un auto funcional en algún momento y podamos llegar más rápido.** —Dobla el mapa y le sonríe. Francesco se pregunta si en algún momento Lightning a interrogado **¿Por qué ir a Canadá?** Asume que no, hasta ahora no lo ha escuchado nombrar ese país.

Aunque con la condición que tienen, no lo sorprendería que no le importe la razón de ir. Él lo acompañó como un pequeño cachorro para no estar solo. Podría incluso ir a su "guarida" para matarlo y Lightning ni siquiera lo sabría. Aplicaría a la inversa sin dudas, que mal hace la desesperación por no volver a estar rotundamente solos. Cada uno se acuesta en un mueble con los edredones acobijándolos. Se quedan viendo, una vela en el suelo para alumbrarlos.

 _—Buenas noches_. —Despide con voz queda.

— **Buenas noches, Francesco.** —Sonríe suavemente, sopla la vela y girar en su sitio para darle la espalda.

— _Espero que hoy no tengas pesadillas_. —Desea con sinceridad.

* * *

— **Así que... Te jodiste por dejar a una niña ser feliz yéndose con su madre en lugar de tomar tu maldito asiento en ese helicóptero... Amigo mío, eso es tener la suerte metida en el culo.** _—_ _Suspira abrazando sus piernas._

_Huyendo de los infectados se topó con alguien... Particular por llamarlo de un modo no tan feo. El hombre -que apenas tiene diecinueve-, apareció de repente frente a él con un rifle cruzado al pecho y disparando una metralleta con una expresión de psicópata. A decir verdad, casi se desmaya de verlo; sin embargo, aparte de que esa peculiar criatura lo invitó, él decidió seguir con él ya que no parecía molestarlo._

_Se llama Jackson Storm y estudiaba medicina forense; reprobando el semestre por estar con la cabeza metida en su hobbie de carreras ilegales. Es un muchacho extraño: Habla y gesticula de manera entre confiada y burlona; su corte deja dos largos mechones de cabello negro azulado enmarcando su cara; tiene la mala maña de exhibir la perforación en su lengua y dice una grosería cada dos por tres._ _Realmente es el rasgo más normal en Jackson considerando la edad que tiene._

— **Bueno amigo mío: Al menos tocaste con suerte de toparte conmigo** _. —_ _Asegura la primera noche en que estuvieron como compañeros tras el lindo detalle del muchacho de evitar que se suicidara._

_Sin comentarios al respecto._

_Jackson tiende a reírse de su poca resistencia a ver sangre. Acaba vomitando lo poco que come cada vez que un cuerpo asquerosamente mutilado está en la acera que debe transitar. Lo acusa de blando y vulnerable; Lightning sencillamente no creyó que algún día algo como esto ocurriría y debía ser fuerte para ello._

_Supo enfrentarse a la vida casi solo, esto sencillamente lo sobrepasa. Tienen como destino llegar a Colorado, al principio Jackson no le dijo porque debido a razones varias como salir huyendo antes de que los maten y demás._

_Sin embargo, una noche fue distinto._

— **Bueno estaba en Texas porque se supone que ahí iban a trasladarme a Alaska. Los enfermos no pueden andar en el frío, literalmente los mata una miserable brisa de invierno.** _—_ _Explica con diversión. Lightning se acomoda el cabello tras la oreja. Está a nada de bajar por sus hombros y no sabe si eso es bueno o malo._

— ¿ **Y eso que tiene que ver con que vayas a Colorado?** _—pregunta confundido por la falta de conexión. Hace una mueca de asco cuando clava un trozo de patata en su pircing._

 _—_ **Quien pidió ese traslado fue mi novio. Todo un Daddy: Agente secreto, millones en la cuenta y demás. El problema es que el avión explotó por los enfermos trepándose y golpeando. Antes de que la señal se fuera a la reverenda mierda me dijo que me vería en Colorado**. _—_ _Asiente con la cabeza para luego ladearla._

— **Siendo honesto...** **No pensé que fueses Gay.**

— ¿ **Y tú no lo eres? Principito**. _—_ _Burla. Lightning lo ve con fastidio para poder seguir comiendo._

_Dada la distancia_ _, el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue bastante largo. Alrededor de dos meses y medio o más. La confianza empieza a surgir, como un par de buenos amigos. Jackson lo enseñó a disparar una pistola, que tan profundo debe clavar un objeto para que el cerebro deje de funcionar; encender un auto sin llave y por sobre todo, esconderse de los enfermos para no ser descubierto sino hasta la mañana. Periodo en el que están casi inactivos._

_—_ **No sabría cómo explicártelo sin recurrir a las mierdas técnicas. El asunto es el siguiente** **: Hay criaturas nocturnas con vista y piel sensible a los rayos ultra violeta. Por lo que entiendo, el virus hace eso: Sensibiliza la piel y la vista hasta el punto de ser nocturnos.**

_—_ **Pero aún hay de ellos durante el día**.

— **Los más moribundos. Los que necesitan con mayor desesperación contagiar para que su existencia tenga un mínimo sentido** _—_ _Resalta con el dedo enroscado en el cabello rubio—._ **Es cuestión de instinto. Una vez tienes tu función debes cumplir. Sino ¿** **De qué sirve que siquiera la tuvieras?**

_—_ **Suena muy...** **Rígido.**

_—_ **Lo es.** **Al menos cuando no tienes razonamiento con el cual darte cuenta. Nuestra función es reproducirnos como conejos y aun así ve al hijo de puta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de soltar un virus letal en pleno Estados Unidos. Es algo secundario porque dejó el instinto a un lado...** **Más o menos** _. —_ _Recuesta la cabeza de su hombro, jala con suavidad de los hilos en el deshilachado pantalón que tiene puesto._

_—_ **Aun así «Crea» ... No lo deja totalmente atrás.** _—_ _Asiente satisfecho de que lo entendiera._

_—_ **Igual esperó por las bolas de Cristo que ese Virus no evolucione. Transmitirse por aire o permitir que resurja el intelecto sería la muerte.** _—_ _Ríe suavemente. Jackson y sus maneras de aliviar el ambiente._

_Aprovechando que aún hay agua y calentador funcional en ese piso decide tomar una ducha._ _Piensa en la informativa conversación_ _,_ _olvida cerrar la puerta como_ _solía hacerlo siempre en su hogar. Antes de meterse a la ducha Jackson lo_ _ve y silba con expresión de ligera sorpresa. Lightning_ _enrojece y se tapa al instante._

— ¿ **Eres un...?** _—_ _Asiente repetidamente antes de que lo dijera—._ **Vaya, eso explica mejor como eres así, principito.**

 _—_ **Deja de llamarme así.** — _Pide antes de cerrar la puerta, o al menos intentarlo. Jackson_ _entra en el baño y lo arrincona._

_—_ **Es una putada, pero mi novio no quiso tener sexo conmigo por ser menor de edad y cuando lo era tuvo una misión larguísima. Apenas tenemos ocasiones en las que me jodió tanto que acabe inconsciente** _—_ _Ahora no sabe que pensar con respecto a Jackson y su relación—._ **El único asunto es que no podría ponerme arriba suyo. No me lo permite** _._

_—_ **Y-Ya, pero-**

_—_ **Tengamos sexo tu y yo** _—_ _Ofrece, Lightning quería fusionarse con la cerámica—._ **No prometo ser muy gentil, pero te aseguro que te vas a divertir.** — _Pasa los brazos por la cintura del rubio y_ _quita la toalla._ _Lame la oreja de Lightning que_ _tiembla violentamente._

_—_ **No quiero** _._

_—_ **¿Unm?** _—_ _Lo ve con ligera sorpresa—._ **Oh vamos. Aquí hay cama, incluso no saldremos mañana para que descanses** _—_ _Canturrea, acaricia la piel apenas sudada que permanec_ _e suave a pesar de la suciedad— **. Además, necesitamos desahogo ¿O no?**_

_—_ **No necesito ningún desahogo y no quiero hacerlo. Suéltame.** _—Con un poco de forcejeo no tiene otra opción de soltarlo. Jackson lo mira de arriba abajo y a juzgar por su vergüenza..._

_—_ **No me digas que no lo has hecho nunca** _—pregunta retórico. Lo toma del brazo —._ **QUE MUNDO MÁS IMBÉCIL. Nadie se tiró al modelo más natural. Creo que en mi vida había visto un desperdicio más grande. Ahora con todo en la mierda ¿Quién crees que te va a coger?**

_—_ **Jackson suéltame ya, no me importa eso.**

_—_ **Eres hombre, tienes pene y tarde o temprano ese pene va a querer atención. Además somos criaturas inminentemente sexuales. Si yo no lo hago, lo hará otro y no sé si ahí afuera contaran con mi gentileza. Principito** _. —mofa besándole la mejilla y saliendo del baño. Lightning bufa molesto viendo su antebrazo marcado por el agarre. No fue tan fuerte, no obstante, con lo poco que ha comido en este tiempo su piel demuestra lo sensible que siempre ha sido._

_Afortunadamente Jackson no siguió con el tema los días posteriores. Retoman una rutina que a Lightning le gustaba cantidad. Lo único persistente es ser llamado "Principito". Lo irrita de sobremanera porque muchos antes lo llamaban así y aunque no ha tenido sexo, si lo han acosado cantidad de veces para poder llegar a ese punto. El tema "Sexo" le resbala totalmente... a Jackson no, lo ha escuchado masturbarse algunas veces, igual no lo dice ¿Para qué? A pocos días de llegar a Colorado pasó un pequeño problema._

_—_ **Oye amigo... vas bien acompañado** _. —Jackson mira el cielo, está atardeciendo, calcula que quedan cuarenta minutos de luz solar y esos son cuarenta minutos de irse corriendo a encontrar un lugar con una puerta lo suficientemente resistente._

_—_ **Si. Lo sé. Una hermosura que no se toca por desgracia** _. —mofa casi ignorándolos. Lightning se muestra incómodo por la forma en que los ven a los dos._

_—_ **¿No se toca? Amigo, has desperdiciado tres meses junto al modelito.** _—burla uno de los siete hombres que obstruyen su paso._

_—_ **Estoy buscando a alguien para que hagamos un trio. Por eso no lo he tocado.** _—explica con altanería y falsa sonrisa. Unas carcajadas se oyen, Lightning siente mayor recelo._

_—_ **Hombre yo no resistiría ni un poco. Mira nada más... Aun con tierra encima provoca partirlo a la mitad ¿Por qué no lo prestas? Te lo dejaremos listo para ese trio que tienes planeado.**

_La expresión de Jackson se hace sombría. Como si algo de lo que acaban de decir lo molesto y eso es teóricamente complicado de lograr. Lightning mantiene las manos tranquilas con el par de cuchillos que Jackson le indico que tuviera bajo la manga por precaución. Parece haber predicho esta situación._

_—_ **No. Quítense de en medio. Va a ser de noche pronto y-**

_Dispara directo a la cara del que alzó su arma en su dirección. Lightning apuñala en el estómago al que intento tomarlo de rehén mientras el menor dispara a la pierna, estómago u hombro de los demás. Al final están moribundos a más no poder. Jackson coge a Lightning del brazo para correr a un edificio abierto y clausurarlo con la cortina de metal. Suben hasta el quinto piso y bloquean la puerta en el primer apartamento que ven. El atardecer culmina y los gritos de ayuda hacen eco en el silencio._

_—_ **Jackson...**

_—_ **Déjalos ahí. Me siento el Papa Benedicto en comparación a ellos. Violadores de mierda-**

_—_ **Están viniendo.** _—informa asomado por una ventana._

_Jackson posa a su lado y ambos ven a los infectados llegar con espeluznante velocidad. Se abalanzan sobre los moribundos que gritan a todo pulmón por el dolor—_ **Vivir solo por infectar no llena sus estómagos. Por eso no pueden evitar comer parte de su presa** _—. Explica. Cuando ya no hay más ruido lo jala del hombro, Lightning no se mueve de donde estaba. Es raro, pero cree que uno allá abajo lo está mirando aun cuando no se supone que tengan esa capacidad. Con mayor brusquedad lo aparta de la ventana y la cubre con las cortinas._

_—_ **¿Qué tan rápido muta un virus?**

_—_ **Depende mucho. Sin embargo y ya que este aun no hace el más mínimo cambio diría que no puede hacerlo.**

_Lightning se mantiene pensativo toda la noche, ignorando en gran medida la conversación que Jackson instala desde la cena hasta que se hace la hora de dormir en una cama matrimonial. Ninguno quiere dormir en el sofá, así que compartir no es tan malo en este instante._

_—_ **Tienes miedo de acabar como ellos.** — _afirma rascándose la cabeza. Asiente suavemente con la sábana hasta la nariz._

_—_ **Es... tan injusto. Tenía una vida y ahora... es como si estuviera en cuenta regresiva y... No quiero morir.** _—Mete la cara en la almohada. Jackson le da un suave tirón en el cabello para llamar su atención._

_—_ **No te vas a morir, estoy cuidando muy diligentemente de ti ¿O no? Estoy seguro de que Daddy tendrá algún plan. Después también lo tendrás a él... Con su impulso casi megalómano de cuidar criaturitas desamparadas** _—Desvía la mirada con los labios apretado—._ **Hey, créeme. Estarás bien, Principito**.

_—Ese Jackson sí que es importante ¿Eh?_

Aunque es de día, el ambiente está terriblemente gris. Lightning tiene una mano en el pecho y respira con tanta fuerza que puede reventarse los pulmones. El italiano lo ve normalizarse y finalmente decide decir su duda. Ese es uno de los nombres que quejumbra estando dormido.

 _— ¿Jackson era tu novio?_ —Aparentemente la pregunta no se entiende. Rebusca en su pésima memoria hasta encontrar la palabra— **. Jackson era tu "amigo".**

— **Sí, era un amigo... O algo así.** —Francesco baja la mirada y parpadea repetidamente hasta hacer un pequeño gesto con las manos, más exactamente un circulo con el dedo índice y pulgar para luego meter un dedo. Lightning enrojece y comprende que es lo que quiere decir—. **¡No! ¡No era mi novio! Era un amigo** —Francesco sigue sin ver la diferencia—. **Eh... como...** _Amico._ —dice con torpeza recordando a su mejor amigo Mate festejando por saberse una palabra en italiano gracias a su novia. Es la única que importa y le decía así de vez en cuando. Además, recuerda que en español es "Amigo" y se acerca.

— _¡AMIGO! Bueno, supongo que eso es la diferencia_ —Se siente muy tonto por no haber entendido. Es culpa del inglés por tener palabras tan parecidas—. _¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Se fue con el resto de tus amigos? ¿Te abandonó a tu suerte?_

Entre ellos saben que sus conocidos evacuaron. La lista de Lightning le resulta interminable y recuerda apenas unos cuantos nombres: Mate, Hudson, Sally y Cruz; Francesco por su lado apenas tenía a sus dos amigos Shuu y Raoul. Lo que pasó en ese entretiempo hasta encontrarse es tan largo que no dicen nada al respecto. No van a entenderse para nada.

Lightning mantiene el silencio y queda nuevamente recostado en el sofá. Mira al techo, luego a Francesco sentado con el grueso edredón acobijándolo. Suspira resignado; seguramente no tiene nada que ver con lo que pregunta, pero tiene la ligera sensación de que es mejor decirlo ahora. Una vez frente a él bajó un poco su pantalón.

— **Doncel.** —Francesco abre los ojos con sorpresa. A nivel de ingle hay una marca de unos cuatro centímetros. Puede parecer un tatuaje, pero por como el color está en su piel se nota que es un lunar. Una marca de nacimiento.

— _Vaya... Creí que eras simplemente afeminado, no Doncel_ —La palabra es muy parecida en ambos idiomas. Lo acerca con suavidad y acaricia ese tramo de piel—. _Es muy complicada de ver, Shuu la tiene en su hombro al menos._

— **Ibas a verla en algún momento, es casi una cadena de eventos desgraciados así mí. Mejor mostrártela yo y- ¡HEY! ¡ERA QUE LA VEAS Y YA!** —Reclama habiéndose sentado de golpe en el mueble.

— _Lo siento~ Francesco no pudo evitarlo._ —Alza las manos en son de paz con sonrisa divertida y coqueta. ****

No pudo resistir dar un besito a la zona con la marca. Siempre se le hace tierna. Incluso a Shuu que es novio de su mejor amigo se lo hizo. Es una "Mala costumbre". Lightning luce molesto, quizá ofendido y aunque sigue repitiendo lo mismo como obvia disculpa este sigue enfurruñado.

El rubio está completamente negado a salir de la casa, incluso se lo monta en la espalda para que no se atreva a hacerlo. Discuten a su muy particular manera, sin entender que reclama uno al otro y finalmente, a regañadientes, saca al americano de la casa para continuar.

El día aclara y ellos siguen con su camino de forma relativamente tranquila; sin mucho sol, los infectados tienden a aparecer más. Francesco ya ha matado a un par y Lightning también; el rubio se nota muy receloso y más apurado de lo normal. Saben que la suerte no está precisamente de su lado cuando cayó un rayo y algunas gotas descienden del cielo casi negro.

 _—Esto se siente como si el mundo me escupiera en la cara—_ bufa Francesco poniéndose la capucha de la chaqueta al igual que Lightning. Más por inercia que por utilidad. Lightning lo hace correr— _. Está demasiado oscuro aquí, no vamos a-_

Su comentario muere cuando tiene que disparar a uno que se lanza hacia él. Lightning clava un cuchillo en la cara del infectado que lo agarró de la mano; Francesco corre seguido del rubio, empujando y haciendo paso por los molestos enfermos que brotan de las tinieblas.

— **¡Aquí! ¡HEY!** —Lo toma de la camisa para que no siguiera de largo. Salta y se guindade la persiana metálica y que esta caiga con su peso. Lo toman del pie y aunque puede cerrar la persiana, con él ahí estorbando no es posible—. **¡FRANCESCO AYÚDAME, AYÚDAME!** —Su voz se vuele cada vez más desesperada. El italiano toma ambas manos y tira de él.

— _¡MIERDA!_ —Tiene que soltar la derecha para tomar el hacha oxidada a un lado y cortar al mano que jala su pie y lo haría perder el equilibrio—. _¡AHORA, AHORA, AHORA!_ —Lightning finalmente entra y la persiana cae. Francesco cierra las rejas que hay y retroceden con lentitud.

— **N-no salgamos más cuando este nublado ¿sí?** —Pide agitado con las manos contra su pecho, Francesco supuso que **Nublado** tiene que ver con _Nubes_ , por lo que asintió simplemente. Hasta ahora no les había pasado esto—. **¡DIME QUE NO LO HAREMOS!** —exige a gritos repentinamente.

_—Tranquilo, fue solo... mala suerte, no volverá a-_

Lightning lo abraza y lo aprieta con tanta fuerza que sus costillas crujen. Acaricia el cabello largo, tiemblan demasiado, parece que en cualquier momento va a tener un ataque de ansiedad o algo peor. Murmuraba **Tranquilízate** de la manera torpe.

Suben al segundo piso del abasto, a la vez que un almacén debe ser la casa del dueño o dueña del local. Una suerte que estuviera tan a las afueras de esa ciudad a la que se dirigen; de otro modo no hubieran llegado enteros. O tan enteros como lo están ahora. Meridianamente intactos.

— _Déjame ver_ —pide una vez el rubio toma asiento en el mueble. Este intenta levantarse el pantalón, las manos temblorosas se lo impiden. Francesco hace a un lado el cuero roto y ve las varias mordidas que hay en la pantorrilla—. _Te duele, supongo._

— **Creo que... me he acostumbrado a ellas. No me duele mucho**. —murmura moqueando, ve la mano del italiano sangrando con las marcas de dientes. Limpia la palma con el mueble.

— _Buscaré si hay vendas aquí... No te muevas y... No importa_ —musita con sonrisa amable, Lightning encuentra otra mordida en el antebrazo del italiano—. _No duele tanto como esas._

— **Pudieron haberte arrancado el brazo...**

_—No me voy a sentir mejor si haces eso, si toma gangrena será culpa tuya._

— **Deberías tener más cuidado ¿Qué pasa si te quedas sin una mano?**

_—Si, si duele si lo haces, deja de hacerlo y preguntar si duele._

Unos segundos de silencio y suspiran al mismo tiempo, es obvio que no están entendiendo la línea de pensamiento del otro. Francesco entra al pequeño baño de la vivienda y saca el botiquín. Tiene vendas suficientes para Lightning si no venda su mano y si él no venda su brazo. Considerando que deben caminar, le importa más la pierna.

Vuelve donde el rubio se apoya en una sola pierna para ver por la ventana. El italiano se ha percatado hace un tiempo que el americano se va en las nebulosas cuando hacía eso. Incluso parece tener una conexión extraña con los enfermos.

Alguno siempre lo mira. Tal como el de ayer.

Lo aparta de la ventana al percatarse de que de hecho este está ahí, viendo arriba con una cara de pocos amigos y ojos amarillo resaltando entre la penumbra. Sí dispara un láser en ese instante, no le parecería extraño.

— _Ese de ojos amarillos estaba allá atrás... Creería que nos sigue si no es porque no pueden pensar en nada._

— **Me... cortas la circulación de la pierna** —quejumbra dándole palmadas en el hombro—. **Francesco, mi pierna, duele, eso duele; no lo aprietes ¡TANTO!** —chilla llamando la atención del italiano, este ve achinando los ojos. No distingue una mierda y no hay electricidad o velas a la vista.

— _Creo que quedó un poquito justo_ —Lightning lo mira con un tic en la ceja. Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de lo que quejo hace unos instantes—. _Realmente tenemos mucha suerte de ser inmunes los dos._ —musita tras aflojar la venda ya manchada. Lightning ladea la cabeza.

**_Inmune_ **

Palabra que se escribe igual en español, inglés e italiano sin perder su significado.

Francesco luce especialmente orgulloso de llamarse a sí mismo de esa manera, de decir que Lightning también lo es. Lo considera una bendición y en cierta medida lo es. Como seres humanos tienden a descuidarse sea por la razón que sea; ya los han mordido muchas veces y apenas tardan un día o dos en sanar esas heridas

La inmunidad no es un estatus precisamente extraño. Lightning lo escuchó antes de que todas las señales murieran. Después de ello seguía sin ser extraño, pero el doble de peligroso. Los enfermos se daban cuenta de quién es inmune a su virus y por ende no les servías para nada. Los matan de forma excesivamente brutal, como si fuesen un animal hambriento que apenas deja los huesos y una que otra cosa de su víctima.

Lightning tiene miedo de ser inmune y de hecho lo odia en gran medida. Él quisiera estar muerto ya y Francesco lo puede notar en su mirada cada vez que dice esa palabra. Parece amargar un poco más su conciencia oírla y saber que también lo refiere a él.

— _No pienses en eso ¿Sí? —_ Toma la muñeca con pequeñas cicatrices—. _No me abandones, por favor. Francesco no quiere volver a ir solo._ —Besa la muñeca del americano que cree haber entendido lo que pide y esto solo logra que tenga ganas de llorar. Un fuerte relámpago cae, alumbra por un instante.

Esa noche cenar en silencio y Francesco se permite dormir abrazándolo. Cuida que no se levante para cometer una tontería.

* * *

— **Ah~ estamos en Colorado, tu amas Colorado, yo amo Colorado, él ama Colorado ¿Quién no amaría Colorado?**

_Jackson no puede ocultar su entusiasmo de haber llegado finalmente. Tendrán que caminar un par de días más para llegar a su objetivo, pero aquello no es nada en comparación a tanto tiempo y tan lejos. Lightning sonríe por la emoción de Jackson totalmente desentonante con el clima nuboso y gris. El rubio no siente especial confianza de caminar con el cielo así, no hay mucha luz del sol y cree escuchar esos gruñidos espantosos de los infectados. No obstante, es posible que sea paranoia._

— ¿ **Estás seguro de que a tu novio no le molestará que esté con ustedes...?**

— **Para nada~ A menos que seas comunista y apoyes el pensamiento de Hitler va a amarte. Eres pequeño-**

— **Mides un metro ochenta y seis, eres casi un poste _._** _—replica con una sonrisa divertida._

 _—_ **Daddy mide un metro noventa y cuatro** _—Lightning se pone pálido—_ **. Y la tiene de veintiuno... veintitrés si se emociona demasiado** — _Para ser sincero, no necesita esa información_ —. **Como te iba diciendo: Eres pequeño, eres hermoso, eres un modelo conocido; eres doncel, tienes voz bonita... Haces lo que otros no.**

_— ¿_ **Eso es...?**

_—_ **Aguantarme** _—Carcajea—._ **Además... eres una buena persona que necesita ayuda, básicamente eres su cosa favorita: Pequeño, dependiente y que sabe no estorbar.**

_—_ **Vaya, muchas gracias. Solo puedo decir que eres guapo y me salvaste. No tengo nada más.** _—Para Jackson es sorpréndete que Lightning pueda aguantarlo en su espalda._

_—_ **Soy una perra, pero aun así me amas. Una perra invencible.** _—Lame la oreja del rubio que lo deja caer. Que horrible escalofrío._

_—_ **Te venció la gravedad. Quién lo diría** _—Jackson hace un puchero antes de levantarse—._ **They say pain is an illusion. This is just a bruise and You are just confused but** _—Jackson le toma de la mano, da pasos exageradamente largos—_. **I am only human I could use a hand sometimes I am only human**

 _—_ **Ahora tengo mucho miedo de que te prefiera a ti** _—Hace una especie de mueca fingiendo preocupación, Lightning niega con la cabeza, sigue tarareando hasta que se escucha un trueno y pequeñas gotas caen_ — **. Apenas son las tres de la tarde, que mierda per-**

_Ambos gritan al mismo tiempo cuando un infectado sale de la nada y se lanza sobre Jackson, este apenas tiene suficiente reflejo para sacar la pistola. Dispara directo a la cabeza y tose la sangre que le cayó en la boca. Lightning disparar sin tener un blanco fijo, salen en masa y no sabe a cuál apuntar. Chilla cuando siente una especie de mordisco en la mano._

— **¡CORRE, CORRE YA!** — _Ordena levantándose del suelo. Lightning recoge el bolso que había caído y acelera cuanto puede para ir a la misma altura que el otro. La lluvia se vuelve torrencial._

— **¡NO!** — _Dispara limpiamente a la cabeza; un infectado se lanzó al costado de Jackson y lo había casi tumbado. Jackson toca su cuello, hay sangre manchando su mano y viene de él—._ **¡DEJA DE QUEDARTE AHÍ PARADO Y VA...!**

_Mira a los lados y mete a Lightning en el primer local que ve abierto con persiana metálica. Tira los bolsos dentro con él—_ **Que ni se te ocurra salir ¿Me entendiste?** _—Advierte con los ojos enrojeciendo y la sangre brotando de la mordida en el cuello._

— ¿ **¡QUÉ HACES?! ¡JACKSON! ¡JACKSON!** _—Choca contra la persiana y la golpea. Un impulso más fuerte lo tumba atrás y antes de decir nada escucha los gritos agónicos de Jackson al otro lado._

 _Se queda quieto y en silencio, siguen golpeando, él sigue gritando y de repente hay silencio total. A gatas se acerca a la persiana de nuevo— ¿_ **Jackson...?** — _Él sabe que es un gesto tonto llamarlo, pero lo hace de todos modos._

_Su labio inferior empieza a temblar, los ojos se le aguan y se cubre la cara con ambas manos. Llora de la forma más silenciosa que puede, acurrucándose en sí mismo y llamando al menor como si fuese a seguir de algo._

_No duerme en todos ese tiempo, ni siquiera cuando vuelve a amanecer, siente los ojos irritados; tiene sueño, pero no podría dormir aun si lo intenta. Ve luz brillante bajo la persiana metálica. Ya es de día, está soleado. Aplica toda su fuerza en alzar lo que le mantiene protegido y al hacerlo siente las piernas temblar._

_—_ **Hey... Hey, Jackson...** _—Se acerca al cuerpo en el suelo, aun respira, lento y dificultoso. Se arrodilla a su lado y gira la cabeza, los ojos de Jackson están enrojecidos por la sangre, pero aún son grises azulado—._ **Vo-voy a-**

_—_ **Los... O- negativo son... más lentos... Les toma... hast...a cu-cuarenta y seis... horas cambiar** _—Su voz es ronca, pausada. Su cuello tiene tantas mordidas que cuesta contarlas al igual que sus brazos, manos, pecho y piernas—._ **Los... A positivo... cuatro...**

_— ¿_ **Q-que...?**

_—_ **Ellos... huelen... ¿sabes? sa-saben quién... está vivo por como hu-huele...** _—Para Lightning no tiene sentido que esté hablando—._ **Y tu... estás bien.** _—dice en un suspiro. El rubio miró por un momento su mano con la marca de mordida._

_—_ **E-es más lento, quizá-**

_—_ **Hay in... munes al virus... Esperaba ser... uno, pero no** _—Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, como un gesto de ironía_ —. **T-tu si... es una suerte... No gaste m-mi vida en nada...**

_—_ **Y-yo... yo _..._** _—saca la pistola y la pone en la sien de Jackson, este niega con la cabeza para sorpresa del rubio._

_—_ **Tengo que ir... sea vivo o enfermo... S-si no me ve te matará... McMissile no me pe-perdonaría no llegar** _—Sonríe ampliamente, como si no le pasara nada. Con parte de su mejilla habiendo sido comida—._ **D-durante el día son lentos s-si no ven... nada... Solo cuida de... no dejarme las manos sueltas...**

— ¿ **¡Estás loco!? No quiero que-**

— **Yo quiero volver y que me lleves con él.**

 _No importó cuanto le replicara, Jackson no dijo nada más y zanjó el asunto con eso. Lightning lo arrastró hasta dentro del local y tomó todo lo que podía servir, lo ata de manos y acurruca, percibiendo la suave y lenta respiración. El intento desesperado por no morir—_ **The weight of the world is pullin' me down. Every breathe feels like I'm gonna drown** — _Acaricia el cabello con cariño, lo enreda en sus dedos—._ **I'm the only one left alone on this Earth. Singin' this song but can't find the words** _—_ Más y más débil, más frío, menos pulso— **. Cus I could use a hand sometimes, Yeah I could use a hand sometimes. They say pain is an illusion...** — _Y solo cuando deja de respirar paró de cantar. Lo abrazó con fuerza llorando de nuevo con todas sus ganas._

_Incluso por un momento, por más corto que fuera, parece que Jackson llora por aquel grito de lamento que el rubio deja ir por su muerte. Sin embargo, Lightning sabe que no es así, que era tan solo el virus ensuciando el rostro pálido del más joven._

_Los ojos de Jackson lloran sangre. Lo limpia con cuidado; cierra sus ojos aun cuando estos volverían a abrirse y con manos temblorosas logra vendarlo. A cierta distancia hay un taller mecánico, toma cadenas y la pone tanto en el cuello como manos del muerto; Jackson lo indicó así y por pura inercia lo hace._

_Cuando se levanta como infectado intenta atacar, Lightning tan solo lo evita y lo mantiene encerrado en el cuarto de gerente durante la noche. Amanece recostado a la puerta que el infectado golpea sin parar; pasado un buen rato se levanta y abre la puerta._

_Va lento cuando la luz del sol impacta contra su piel, tapa su boca. No puede verlo, no quiere verlo. Siente que lleva a un perro y eso lo atormenta más de ser humanamente posible. Quiere decir que es dramático, que no significa tanto. Luego acababa llorando por exactamente lo mismo, por saber que solo se está mintiendo y no para de preguntarse lo mismo._

_¿Por qué lo salvó desde un principio? No lo necesitaba, no tanto como él necesitaba a Jackson. Así que es un bucle infinito de lo mismo ¿Por qué?_

_Estuvo una semana y media en camino a la dirección que Jackson le dio; principalmente por pura paranoia casi esquizofrénica: El día se ponía nublado y él se escondía como un animal espantado a que los infectados volvieran. Pasaba esos ratos viendo a Jackson solo de pie, intentando ubicarlo y soltarse para matarlo._

_No le hablaba aunque quiere hacerlo, como si con ello llegaría a sentirse un poco mejor._

_Cuando llegó a un cruce de caminos, a un par de cuadras de donde debe encontrarse con "McMissile", hay un camión enorme con botellones de agua. Considerando que no tiene ya tanta pensó en sacar uno o abrirlos donde están para que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo y llenar los envases que tenía. Un disparo lo detiene._

_—_ **Con ese chillido atraerás a lo que sea en un radio de veinte kilómetros** _—Sonrojo leve, no es su culpa que lo asuste un disparo que estuvo a poco de reventar su pie—._ **Aunque tengas el cabello largo, suciedad en la cara; ojeras horribles y unos cuantos kilos menos es obvio que eres Lightning McQueen ¿O me equivoco?**

_—_ **N-no.**

_—_ **Vaya, quien diría que alguien como tu iba a durar tanto** _—burla guardando el arma en porta pistolas sobaquera que lleva—._ **Deja la cara de miedo, no vengo a matarte o algo por estilo. Ando buscando a alguien, pero nadie se ha cruzado por aquí aparte de ti. Quizá tú se-**

_—_ **¿Eres McMissile?** _—asiente con evidente satisfacción en los ojos, Lightning aprieta los labios y el bolso que tiene en su hombro—._ **Es... obvio que yo no podría contra usted y esto sonara extraño, pero... ¿Puede venir conmigo?**

_Dado que Lightning se ve tan poco capaz de hacer nada sin ponerse a temblar como gelatina lo sigue. Igual iba con su precaución necesaria. Entra a un centro comercial siguiéndolo y al momento de entrar en un banco escucha un sonido metálico. Quizá cadenas._

_—_ **Si lo que intentas es que me devore alguna persona mascota que tengas, creo que te va a ir mal.** _—afirma con sonrisa jocosa, Lightning lo ignora por completo hasta entrar y permitir al mayor hacerlo. Al momento en que McMissile ve a quién estaba ahí hizo una mueca._

_A ver, no logra distinguir su cara, cualquiera puede parecerse a otra persona en cuerpo. Avanza y al estar de frente al infectado que apenas se mueve; desprende la venda de los ojos, ahoga la exclamación y retrocede medio paso._

_Lightning tiene el cañón de un arma en su frente al instante, no se mueve, permanece sumisamente parado. McMissile luce neutral, indiferente y en blanco, a pesar de que su mirada evidencia ira, una especialmente fuerte hacía él._

_— ¿_ **Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Por qué está...?**

_—_ **Él me pidió que lo trajera así hasta acá; quería que lo vieras para que me creyeras que lo conocí. Me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí** — _El arma de McMissile tiembla levemente—._ **Él decía que se reuniría contigo, no faltaría a esa promesa ni estando muerto.**

— **¿Y tú cediste a eso por qué...?** _—Presiona con más fuerza el arma._

— **Evitó que me mataran a mi... Era lo único que podía hacer por él...**

— **Tenía diecinueve años y tú eres mayor ¿¡POR QUÉ UN NIÑO COMO ÉL SALVARÍA A...!?**

— **¡NO LO SÉ!** _—Grita en respuesta—._ **NO LO ENTIENDO, SOLO LO HIZO. ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME MATAS AHORA SI TANTO ME ESTÁS ODIANDO!? SOLO HAZLO** _—pide con voz desesperada, McMissile baja un poco el arma—._ **Yo no puedo solo... No valgo la pena, no sé porque lo hizo.**

_Baja el arma por completo. Lightning lo interpreta como un gesto cruel de no hacer lo que él está pidiendo. McMissile, sin embargo, solo puede recordar a Jackson con su extraña actitud cuidando a ese conejo ciego y maltratado que encontró; se lo quedó por una sola razón: Le gustan las criaturas que no podrían sobrevivir mucho de quedarse solas._

_Lightning indudablemente debió recordarle a ese conejo que acabó muriendo por haberse escapado accidentalmente. Jackson solo se había frustrado por la estupidez del animal. Y seguro se frustraría muchísimo de ver que eso en lo que botó su vida quiere morirse._

_Apunta el arma al menor ya muerto de por sí que lo mira con ojos "ciegos" e inyectados en sangre. Se sorprendió de que Lightning lo hiciera apuntar a un costado de la cabeza—_ **No querrás que lo último que veas sea su cara con un agujero en la frente... Por ti.** — _afirma el rubio en un murmullo. Dispara el arma y el cuerpo cae como peso muerto._

_Lightning cava un agujero y McMissile le impidió rellenarlo, lo deja a un lado, sentado como un niño pequeño sobre el maletero de un auto. Al momento de terminar sacude la tierra de sus manos. Saca un cigarro y lo enciende, ladea la cabeza. Lightning mira al lado opuesto, pero sabe que está llorando._

_—_ **Andando**. _—dijo tras un rato, cuando el cigarro se consume sin darle una sola calada. Lightning lo ve sorprendido. McMissile acaricia la oreja del rubio, tiene los tres aretes que Jackson llevaba. Apenas se ven con el cabello rubio y algo alborotado por el tiempo sin lavar._

_— ¿_ **Con... usted?** _—pregunta._

_—_ **Mi viaje a este infierno tiene que valer de algo, andando.** _—Repite. Asiente atontado para luego seguirlo, McMissile se monta al hombro uno de los bolsos y camina sin decirle nada al rubio que va a su lado. Más bajito, delgado y delicado de lo que pensó que sería su acompañante en primer lugar._

* * *

Abre lentamente los ojos, se despierta a mitad de noche, encontrando a Lightning con ese impulso sonámbulo de ir a recostarse en cualquier otro lado sin darse cuenta; llora y murmura el mismo nombre sin parar. Sabe que es por sonambulismo por lo confundido que despierta. Ya es de mañana, pero se siente horriblemente cansado. Que Lightning no este con él lo hace suspirar con cierto fastidio.

Lo amarraría de no ser porque eso lo pondría más sensible.

 _—Lightning, espero que si no estás aquí sea porque tenía que ir al baño o desayunar y no- ¡LIGHTNING! —_ Se apresura hacía él una vez lo ve sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana viéndose las muñecas que sangran.

— **Ya sé que tan profundo puedo cortar sin matarme.... Es ridículo, porque lo aprendí en impulsos de no poder hacerlo** —musita en voz sumamente baja, Francesco presiona la herida con un pedazo de tela—. **Creo que lo único que impide que no me muera ahora eres tú ¿No me vas a dejar, cierto?** —pregunta deteniéndolo y poniendo una mano en la mejilla del italiano.

— _No te voy a dejar solo ¿Vale? Deja de hacerte esto_ —Algunas veces llega a sentirse su niñero, de no ser porque Lightning si sabe cuidarse solo. Su expresión debe ser lo suficientemente reprochante como para que Lightning baje la mano—. _No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que has pasado, supongo que peor o tú te lo tomas peor; pero me fascinaría que no me detuvieras el corazón cada vez que me levanto pensando que te suicidaste y debo viajar solo de nuevo._

— **Te molesto ¿cierto?** —interroga ladeando la cabeza—. _Lo siento por molestarte Somos amigos ¿Cierto?_ **Francesco.**

El italiano tarda un minuto en procesar lo que escuchó. Fue bastante cantarín y hasta cierto punto, patoso; pero seguramente es porque quiereimitar su forma de hablar. Su expresión demuestra la ternura que le produce aquel acto tan sencillo. Algo así deben sentir las madres cuando sus retoños dicen sus primeras palabras.

Le da un beso en la frente, de cariño e índole fraternal. La risita que viene del rubio por el gesto fue suficiente para que bajara un poco hasta dar un beso cándido a los labios normalmente pálidos del rubio. Lightning se lo queda mirando de forma no muy clara; no es reproche, tampoco molestia y se atreve a decir que era curiosidad. Anhelo o bien la mera duda de si lo pensaba seguir haciendo.

Francesco se limitó a parar el sangrado con una leve curvatura en los labios.

Solo cuando hay sol y poca actividad en las nubes Lightning permite la partida a seguir con el rumbo. Duda que fuese realmente mala esta precaución del rubio, no deben arriesgarse de ese modo por más deseosos que estén por llegar a su destino. Lo que si es extraño es que Lightning lo metiera en una biblioteca municipal patas arriba. Lo ven ir y venir intentando ubicarse entre los altos libreros.

Cuando tarda más de la cuenta va a donde está. Toda una sección brilla por su ausencia y Lightning revisa los lados con la esperanza de hallar al menos uno de lo que sea que busque. Francesco lee la inscripción para explicar que se halla específicamente en el lugar y menciona algo sobre **Italia** , no está muy seguro de qué de Italia debe estar ahí. El punto es que alguien lo tiro todo.

— **Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algún diccionario Italiano-Inglés o Inglés-Italiano para intentar aprender de algún modo** —entendió **Diccionario, inglés** e **italiano**. Puede decirse que esta sera una conversación bien entendida—. **Hay de francés, noruego, coreano y hasta filipino, pero todo lo de Italia simplemente se esfumó.** —explica a medida que gesticula. Francesco da toques a su barbilla, pensativo y dándose cuenta de que su barba empieza a ser molesta.

¿Sería por eso que Lightning se lo quedó viendo temprano? Quizá el vello facial lo molestó... o asqueó. Quién sabe.

— _Podemos quedarnos aquí a buscar_ —Ofrece siguiendo la mímica—. _Yo bloqueo cada entrada mientras tú buscas. Para cuando sea de noche estaremos seguros y si no encuentras nada nos vamos por la mañana. —_ Aparentemente debieron esforzarse más en las señas con las manos, pues a pesar de haberse perdido en las primeras dos palabras, Lightning entiende la propuesta del italiano.

Hacen lo dicho, desgraciadamente Lightning no encuentra lo que busca y eso que buscó hasta que casi se mata al caer de la escalera. Cuando da por perdida su búsqueda encuentra una pequeña sala anexa. Por el cristal alcanza a ver una montaña mal apilada de libros en una mesa; debe ser una sala de lectura. Entra y apenas toma uno vislumbrando que es el dichoso diccionario...

Las ventanas se rompen con infectados al por mayor. Debido al susto suelta el libro y corre a la puerta. Cierra a tiempo para evitar que el infectado más grande siquiera lo toque. Este no golpea la puerta o la pared, se lo queda viendo fijamente con irises amarillos, bufando como un animal. Ladea la cabeza, el infectado mueve los labios y gruñe de tanto en tanto. ¿Intenta hablar con él? Eso es imposible, los infectados no tienen la capacidad de hablar.

De hecho, no tiene capacidad alguna aparte de aquello que convenga infectar de manera primitiva: Atacar y matar. Quién sabe, quizá ya está tan trastornado que no es capaz de distinguir bien lo que ocurre realmente o ve algo que no existe. El cristal de la puerta es roto y él permaneció ahí de pie a un par metros, solo viéndolo. La mano grisácea, grande y con mugre estuvo a punto de tocarlo, un par de tiros hacen que regrese por el agujero. Francesco sube a Lightning al hombro sin pensarlo más.

El infectado grita iracundo y lo ve con lo que parece rencor. Evita en la medida de lo posible mirar sus ojos. Corre y se encierra con Lightning en la secretaría de la biblioteca.

Apenas lo sienta le dio una bofetada que lo saca del ensueño.

— **Ellos... tendieron una trama** —murmura ignorando el longevo regaño del italiano—. **Llegaron justo cuando tome el libro. Es como si esperaban que yo entrara ahí.** —Lo ve con angustia. Francesco resopla. Cree que es una excusa a lo que pasó.

— _Francesco tiene mucha paciencia, pero no hagas algo tan imbécil. Casi prefiero que te suicides a dejar que te maten_ —admite con amargura. Lightning mira a todos lados hasta que encontró algo en el suelo. Una trampa de ratones. La señala y luego arriba—. _¿Había ratones ahí? Eso suena lógico a porque entraron._ —Los animales se infectan, al menos las ratas, gatos y algunos perros.

— **No me estas entendiendo ¿Verdad?** —el moreno niega con la cabeza. Toma un lápiz y acciona la trampa. Señala un libro y luego arriba. Francesco piensa en una larga lista de opciones hasta que la más lógica queda en su mente.

 _—Ellos montaron una trampa con los libros. Tú eras el ratón_ —Es estúpido hacer de orejas con las manos, pero Lightning asiente frenético al saber que se entendió—. _Es imposible que ellos armaran una trampa. No sienten, no piensan... Son peor que animales, ellos al menos tienen emociones._

Asiente suavemente, quizá la paranoia le ganó y Francesco se lo está haciendo saber. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión tiene la certeza de que realmente ocurrió, no fue un invento de su mente a tres pasos de ser esquizofrénica. Realmente fue que sabían que si entraba sería para buscar libros de italiano; los juntaron y esperaron el momento en que llegara allí.

Sin nombrar que ese infectado se calmó. Intentó tocarlo. Actuó delicado y ninguno ha hecho eso hasta ahora.

— _Dudo que nos topemos con bibliotecas seguido, Francesco debe hallar la enseñarte italiano o la forma de aprender inglés_. —Tamborilea los dedos y ve por la ventana. Una tormenta se forma y posiblemente será bastante fuerte.

— **Lightning** —El italiano ladea la cabeza ¿Por qué dice su nombre? Lightning aprovecha un marcador en la oficina, quita algunos cuadros y al tener la pared blanca coloca su nombre con un pequeño rayo—. **Mi nombre es literalmente "Relámpago".**

— _Ah, "relámpago"_ —Escribe justo al lado.

Dado que es relativamente temprano se dicen palabras al azar que puedan explicarse fácilmente de aquella manera. Llegan a confundirse porque dicho objeto podía tener más de una forma de señalarlo, puede ser un ejemplo de lo que es o de lo que está hecho. Francesco literalmente confundió " **vaso** " con " **vidrio** " y señaló la ventana como un " **vaso** ". Lightning no puede evitar reírse y Francesco agradece hacer esa tontería para verlo reír de esa manera. No es un gesto que pueda ver comúnmente en él.

— _Corazón_

— ¿ **Amor?**

— _No_ —Ha visto suficientes camisas de **I** **♥ Italia** como para saber cómo se dice y pronuncia **Amor** inglés. Es posiblemente la palabra más puteada del idioma junto a **Feliz** o insultos variados que no conoce su traducción sino como se dicen—. _Corazón, esto que tienes aquí metido._ —Acota con una mano en el pecho del rubio.

— **Corazón** —Francesco intento pronunciarlo sin poder hacerlo—. **Me pregunto si el corazón de los infectados aun late.**

Francesco acaba recostándose en el pecho de Lightning. Su latido es tan tranquilo, desprende su calor corporal y es tan...

— **Hey, no te duermas.**

El italiano acaba dormido acurrucado sobre él. Lightning suspira resignado y se deja caer con suavidad al suelo. La alfombra lograría que no sea tan incómodo. Estuvo acariciando el cabello castaño un rato; como las patillas se vuelven barba descuidada. Puede afeitarlo. Se lo ofrecerá mañana ¿Cómo se verá sin ella? Desde que lo conoció la tiene.

— **Buenas noches.**

Posiblemente esta es la noche en la que mejor ha dormido, nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto sentir el contacto corporal de otro ser humano mientras duerme, acaba acurrucándose para sentir mejor como el italiano lo usa de almohada. La forma en que está tranquilo en su regazo...

Que lo tiene junto a él a pesar de que tiene tanto miedo de que acabe muerto.

Ha querido irse y dejarlo, que siga su camino por su cuenta, pero ¿Volver a estar solo? **¿Dejarlo solo?** No puede hacerle eso ni hacerse eso. Tiene demasiado miedo a volver a estar en sepulcral silencio y más aún que Francesco al no encontrarlo lo empiece a buscar si es que le importa tanto.

No desea volver a estar de nuevo a como estuvo sin él... Si debe estarlo, no va a importarle sostener esas promesas y sacrificios por él. No está dispuesto a soportarlo más. Es débil a lo más banal y solo por eso es más vulnerable que cualquiera; por ello no importa cuánto sepa pelear, esconderse y sobrevivir: La condición humana de no soportar la soledad lo derrumba.

**Solo es humano** _... **Solo son humanos.**_


	2. It Isn't Lovely be Alone?

Cualquiera se pregunta «Si Francesco es un italiano con manejo nulo del **inglés** ¿Que hace en Estados Unidos? ¿Que lo llevó a meterse en semejante lío?» La respuesta, conociendo la situación en la que está, puede resultar graciosa o incluso estúpida e irónica. Todo depende de cómo se mire: Estaba de "vacaciones". Básicamente los peores años de su vida se deben a que quiso vacacionar en América en lugar de quedarse en su patria o mínimamente en Europa.

No es del todo su culpa el destino de vacación. Su amada _Mamma_ dijo que estaba demasiado tenso, demasiado atareado, demasiado... Todo. Típico de una madre melodramática -de algún lado lo sacó-, y bueno no es tan falso. Trabajar como corredor de fórmula uno no es tan... Agotador en sí, pero tener un anexo de ser modelo y tener que seguir una rutina estricta que lo presiona día a día, si llega a ser cansino. Su madre no logró convencerlo de unas vacaciones, no sentía que las necesitara.

Necesita dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas nada más. Considerará pedir que le pongan un suero y poderlo hacer.

Y como ella no se rindió, lo más cercano que consiguió fue un trabajo como modelo en una revista estadounidense con un modelo bastante popular por allá. Tendría que estar un par de semanas solo con ese objetivo y podía considerarse vacaciones. Sus dos amigos Shuu y Raoul se sumaron a ello -o Raoul sumó a Shuu a ello-, y acabaron los tres en California.

Se le hizo muy incómodo no entender nada de la gente a su alrededor. Sentía lechuzas ululando por todo lado. Shuu sabe inglés perfectamente y Raoul entiende más de lo que es capaz de decir; en teoría, está salvaguardado por ellos.

No llegó a conocer al modelo con el que trabajaría, lo único que le dijeron de él es que podría confundirse apenas lo viera, tiende a pintarse de rojo el cabello y se llevaría bien con él... Si es que no lo saca de quicio. También que estaba momentáneamente fuera del Estado por celebrar que trabajaría para ellos.

La desgracia comenzó por la noche. Iba con sus dos amigos caminando en la acerca cerca a la playa donde parece haber fiesta. Hablaban de cualquier tontería hasta intentar suponer cuál sería su compañero. Francesco afirmaba que si no le gustaba no pensaba tomarse ni una foto. Es obvia mentira, pero con él quien sabe si se vuelve verdad. Llegados un punto alguien de andar desgarbado se les acercaba de frente. Sucio, mal aspecto.

Todo lo que llevó a Raoul a poner a Shuu tras él en lo que pasaban al hombre.

Empieza a toser de tal manera que Francesco consideró llamar a una ambulancia y salir corriendo de ahí. El problema es que apenas intentó sacar el celular el tipo se le lanzó encima y le mordió el brazo con la fuerza que empieza a chorrear sangre. Los encargados de los locales frente a los que transitaban se apersonaron al instante. Llamaron ambulancias, intentaron quitárselo de encima y al hacerlo solo lograron que mordiera en el cuello a alguien más. El asunto acabó con un disparo de escopeta a la cabeza del hombre.

Bendita sea esa tienda de armas a solo cinco metros. También el encargado que llevó la escopeta.

Lo llevaron al hospital e hicieron mil exámenes distintos. Shuu le explicó que aparentemente una enfermedad nueva estaba rondando y contagiarla era complicado. Un complicado que él cumplía. Afortunadamente no fue "lo suficientemente profundo" para enfermarlo. Con este incidente queda claro que quería volver a Italia esa misma noche de ser posible. El obstáculo a su deseo es que apenas fue dado de alta cuatro días después y California estaba siendo literalmente arrasada por la enfermedad.

Condujeron como maniáticos atropellando a cuanto enfermo se pusiera en medio. Llegaron al aeropuerto por pura suerte, el asunto es que queriendo salir del país no podías estar enfermo, regarías la enfermedad y es justo lo que se quiere evitar. Con eso entenderán que examinar a un hombre y que tenga el brazo mordido no es precisamente lo que dejas pasar.

— **Infectado, vaya por aquel lado**. —Indicó el militar apuntando con su arma. Francesco apenas entendió que debía hacer algo, lo que no quedó claro es qué.

— _O-oye solo me quiero ir a Italia, ya la herida sanó, no fue profunda_ —explica con las manos en alto. Recibió un golpe del cañón del arma por no moverse—. _No hablo inglés y no estoy enfermo, calma._

— **Fuera de aquí o voy a disparar.** —Los nervios subieron. Todos guardaron silencio y más militares lo apuntaron. Shuu pasó entre la muchedumbre.

— **Hágase atrás. Los infectados no pueden pasar.** —Indica otro. Shuu negó con la cabeza.

— **No está enfermo. Acaba de ser dado de alta del hospital.** —explica el albino con voz temblorosa.

— ¿ **Cuantas horas desde la mordida? ¿Tipo de sangre?**

— **Estuvo como... cuatro días internado** —responde—. _¿Cuál es tu tipo de sangre?_

— _O negativo ¿Por qué? —_ Shuu dio aquella información y bajaron las armas. Fue tomado de los brazos y prácticamente escoltado dentro a un lado opuesto—. _HEY ¿¡QUE HACEN AHORA!?_

— ¿ **¡A DONDE LO LLEVAN!?**

— **Es un _Inmune_. Tenemos la obligación de registrar a todo el que sepamos posea esa cualidad.** —responde el soldado. Francesco parpadeó repetidamente con la boca entreabierta.

**_¿Inmune?_ **

Escuchó algo así en la televisión del hospital. Shuu le explicó que se decía de que al menos un cuarenta por ciento de la población sería inmune y que todos debían chequearse para saber quiénes lo eran. Claro, aquello fue dicho a modo de especulación y por ello les parecía mentira.

Hasta este bello instante en el que hicieron una prueba de sangre donde sí se ponía de color morado es que el virus no haría efecto en su sistema. Tuvo miedo de que se pusiera negra, así luce los primeros días tras volver de la muerte que produce la enfermedad; también cuando eres capaz de portarla y morir por ella.

Había mucha gente con él, inmunes a la enfermedad y que supuestamente tendría un avión para ser transportados a quien sabe dónde. Habló con Raoul por el celular y supo que este ya había despegado junto a su albino novio en dirección a Alaska. Fue lo último que supo de ellos. Unas seis horas después el aeropuerto era atacado con tanta fuerza que acabó en llamas y él habiendo salido de milagro.

Debido al cese absoluto de comunicaciones al menos setenta y siete horas después -Incluyendo su celular que acabó muerto en señal-, decidió empezar a moverse a si fuera a ciegas para no morir. Quizá no habría un equipo de salvamento en si -por más que mantuviera esa esperanza estúpida-, pero en algún lado debe haber como huir. Es inmune, supone que si logra llegar a alguna frontera podrá salir fácil.

Tomó armas de algunas tiendas, robó un auto y condujo hasta que lo dejó seco a mitad de la vía. Andar a ciegas no es el mejor plan, pero es mejor que quedarse quieto a esperar la muerte respirando en su cuello. Enterarse de cómo funcionaban los enfermos costó lo suyo y ver como otras personas eran devoradas. No lo avergüenza aceptar que tuvo pesadillas al respecto y que llegó a llorar de pura frustración de estar varado.

Pasó mucho tiempo así. Tenía la idea de ir a la frontera de Texas con México, el problema es que en ese lugar hace tanto calor que los enfermos debían estar ahí comulgados y apenas a raya.

Llevando la cuenta de los días y las horas de modo enfermizo detalla que ha hecho que antes no; aparte de lo obvio como disparar armas, llorar por nada y llenarse de sangre con su vida peligrando: No ha podido afeitarse de manera decente, es un alivio que su barba salga uniforme y candado; su cabello está un tanto disparejo sin la forma que le gusta; se levanta con el sol para avanzar de forma incierta y...

No habla.

No tiene a nadie con quien hablar.

Es posiblemente lo que considera más anómalo de todo. Se siente ofuscado por no poder conversar con nadie siendo alguien tan jodidamente social. Extraña a sus amigos, extraña a _Mamma_. Habla en voz baja como un loco e incluso a animales que pasan junto a él un rato. Necesita una persona, alguien que responda y lo escuche. Nunca creyó ser tan malditamente débil a estar en silencio. Se siente patético.

Hasta que un día pasó algo muy curioso...

* * *

Francesco siente sorpresa por despertar en el pecho de Lightning. Escucha el suave latido de su corazón, siente su lenta respiración y toma provecho de ver su rostro dormido. No es que no lo haya hecho antes, nunca es malo volver a hacerlo. Las pestañas espesas y amarillas; cejas relativamente oscuras; un lunar pequeño cerca de las raíces de cabello. Los labios medianamente rellenos con tono rosa pálido debido a la poca alimentación decente.

Acaricia el contorno del rostro americano. Desde el inicio le pareció precioso a pesar de las adversidades en contra, que de hecho parecen reticentes a permitir que su belleza natural se pierda. Cuando encontró fotos de él, se dio cuenta de que apenas había perdido peso y tenía el cabello largo. Físicamente hablando es todo; por lo demás se nota deteriorado.

Antes lucia bastante activo, divertido y tenaz. Ahora lo ve tan frágil que teme que se rompa y aquello en las fotos no regrese jamás. Permaneció bello, no obstante, el mundo da golpes constantes, quebrando su ser lentamente.

El americano abre los ojos, se siente bien las caricias en la cara; lo ponen adormilado igual a jugar con su cabello. Se acurruca en el suelo y suspira, quiere seguir durmiendo.

— _Oye, tenemos que seguir. Vamos a desayunar._ —Indica suave movimiento para que espabile. Lightning gruñe por lo bajo.

Desayunan en silencio y dado que el día está nublado, van a esperar a que el clima mejore antes de poner un pie fuera. Lightning ve a Francesco de reojo, siendo tan insistente, el italiano cree tener algo en la cara aparte de la barba. El rubio da un pequeño tirón a esta para susto del castaño.

— ¿ **Puedo afeitarte? Creo que hasta ahora no lo has hecho y realmente no tengo ni idea de cómo es realmente tu cara. No es muy tupida, pero es simple... curiosidad.** —explica simulando lo que quiere hacer. Francesco ladea la cabeza. No sabe afeitarse con cuchillo, teme rajarse la cara y ya es suficiente de andar herido, cicatrices en la cara son innecesarias.

Ya que Lightning lo ofrece.

Que Lightning tenga espuma de afeitar en el bolso lo deja pensando que tanto tiempo debe querer que se afeite y no parecer una alusión a hombre de las cavernas. Es tan suave la manera en que le mueve la cara. Siente su rostro desnudo y bastante frío. Cuando termina se toca la cara y es extraño estar tan suave.

— **Bueno... Bueno...** —balbucea poniéndose rojo de a poco hasta sentirse avergonzado. Sabe de sobra que Francesco es guapo. La barba solo impedía detallar cuanto y ahora que lo tiene en frente, causa cierto cosquilleo. El italiano sonríe coqueto ante la cara del otro.

— _Francesco sabe que es perfecto. No hace falta que me lo digas. —_ Bromea sintiéndose más como el mismo que en mucho tiempo.

Lightning frunce el entrecejo, saca unas tijeras de oficina del cajón de escritorio y sin decirle nada empieza a cortarle el cabello. Ya hay cierta claridad, no la suficiente. Francesco se deja acicalar. Pronto el suelo tiene demasiado de su pelo. Lightning sigue el apenas perceptible patrón del corte que tuvo y logra recrearlo. Queda algún mechón más corto en la parte de arriba, sin embargo, el estilo de fleco largo le sienta bien al italiano. El _undercut._ Lástima que tiene el cabello sucio.

 _—Y así Francesco regresa a su gloria total._ —menciona con tono jocoso y vanidoso. Pudo verse en el reflejo de la ventana y... _coño_. Se extrañó más de lo que imaginó. Una especie de inquietud le viene a la cabeza.

Lleva milenios sin afeitarse bien por no querer cortarse y hay otra parte de su cuerpo que también afeita porque le parece sencillamente asqueroso tener tanto vello. El problema es el mismo y se pregunta si Lightning dirá que si sabiendo el sitio. Decide pedirlo con la expectativa de que le diga que no. Ve su cara enrojecer, farfullar algo y tras varios minutos de lo mismo dice que sí.

_—En serio, cuidado con eso._

— **No lloriquees si fuiste tú quien pidió esto para empezar.**

Echa crema para afeitar y se enfoca únicamente en quitar el vello. _Solo eso, no mires e intenta no tocar nada más._ Respinga en su lugar al momento de notar que el miembro ajeno está empezando a endurecerse. Lo ignora, ya va a terminar de todos modos. Traga grueso por la erección del italiano _¡Terminé!_ Alza las manos y se hace el desentendido saliendo del lugar.

— ¿ _Le dará pena o es sencillamente mojigato?_ —se pregunta tensamente divertido. Hace tiempo que no tiene esta clase de problemas y no sabe decir si los extraña o no. Al menos tener con quien resolverlos.

El día muestra un sol abrazador con el paso de las horas. Esta vez tienen la suerte de encontrar un auto funcional, sacar gasolina de otros e ir a toda velocidad por la carretera. Lightning mantiene medio cuerpo fuera por el tragaluz del auto, le gusta cómo se siente. Estando así se pone a pensar en que los libros de italiano de la biblioteca estaban quemados al momento en que fue a buscarlos. Está a nada de creer que alucina y por eso lo vio así o vio que de hecho, estaban así. Quiere creer que no está tan loco como para algo así.

Para Francesco hoy es un hermoso día para volver a ser el mismo. Ojalá tuviera música o poder ponerla como mínimo. Se detienen tras un rato larguísimo para almorzar aunque no sea mucho. Toma provecho del momento para preguntar una ligera duda que surge de repente y que necesita para poder dormir de manera decente. Traga, suspira y deja la lata hacia a un lado.

— ¿ _Tú tenías pareja?_ —pregunta gesticulando con las manos. Lightning lo mira con ojos y boca entrecerrados. No está muy seguro de si entendió lo que el italiano quiso decir aun cuando le da muchas vueltas.

— **No, no tenía pareja. Salí un par de meses con Sally, pero no funcionó. Después no me esmeré mucho** —responde incómodo del tema. Francesco hace un ya conocido gesto con los dedos—. **¡No! ¡Eso tampoco! ¿¡Por qué tanto interés!?** —quejumbra avergonzado.

 _—Hombre, si no lo has hecho ni con una persona es porque América es demasiado estúpida ¿Quién rayos no pulularía a tú alrededor para... todo?_ —farfulla decepcionado y satisfecho al mismo tiempo. Una contradicción bastante normal considerando que es Francesco.

No se explica cómo Lightning aún no lo ha hecho con nadie. Debió tener novios cantidad, incluso **novias** como supone que significa esa palabra. Para él resulta regular ver a un doncel con una mujer. Ocurre mucho y seguido, siguen teniendo aparato reproductor masculino y aparentemente cuentan -en la mayoría de los casos-, con esa puta sensibilidad que tanto reclaman después.

Aun en ese tipo de caso se sorprende de la "pureza" del rubio y que haya tenido una sola pareja lo deja aturdido. Quizá se deba a que su modo de vida es más de saltar de una pareja a otra.

 _—Curiosidad... los humanos somos curiosos._ —Excusa pensativo, Lightning mira a otro lado con vergüenza. Que se muestre así le produce una inmensa ternura.

Se acerca y da un pequeño beso en los labios. Sonríe con ojos entrecerrado. Lightning se encoge avergonzado. Un beso sin barba es mucho mejor sin duda alguna.

**~ * * * ~** **~ * * * ~**

— **Cuando todo se fue a la mierda estaba en Inglaterra. Mandé a la mierda mi misión y empecé a mover hilos para sacar a mis conocidos de aquí** _—explica recargando cartuchos. Lightning solo lo ve mientras habla— **.**_ **Jackson fue el único que no pudo por estar en Texas. Las zonas calurosas cayeron primero a pesar de que pudo contenerse perfectamente en la frontera.**

— ¿ **No había manera de buscarlo?**

— **Nadie quiere entrar en este país. Ni siquiera me lo iban a permitir, dije que aquí había un inmune tipo O- y dado que no es un tipo de sangre tan común me dieron luz verde de venir.** — _Da un respingo al momento en que carga la escopeta de un movimiento._

— **Él no era inmune...**

— **No. Fue una probabilidad. Se darían cuenta, pero no me importaba el asunto** — _admite sin mucha vuelta_ —. **Deje un avión en Missouri para poder irnos. Caben alrededor de ocho personas. No creí que Jackson podría tener un compañero por el cual morir**.

— **Aun no sé por qué fue así. Desde un inicio lo fue... me iban a matar un par de semanas después de que esto empieza. Estaba rodeado, me asuste y pensaba dispararme, llegó unos segundos antes.**

— **Al menos no fue tan patético como intentar tirarte de un puente** — _Lightning ve a otro lado. Lo pensó, no obstante, en esa ocasión de verdad se acobardó—_. **Sea como sea. Tengo por misión llevar a un inmune O- y lo hare.**

— ¿ **Tú eres inmune?**

— **Así es. Como no tengo la certeza de que seas sincero** — _Lanza un pequeño frasco con líquido incoloro en su interior—._ **Hazte un corte, deja caer tu sangre y agítalo.**

_Obedece mordiéndose el dedo pulgar con la suficiente presión con su colmillo. El líquido carmesí cae en el líquido transparente y lo tapa para agitarlo con ganas, incluso sacando la punta de la lengua. Se vuelve de color purpura concentrado y McMissile suspira notoriamente aliviado por el resultado._

— **Los O son púrpura, los A son amarillas, AB es verde y B azul. Se sintetizó un antídoto para que se comparta la capacidad inmune. El problema es que solo es compatible con ese tipo de sangre y... Ya entiendes, supongo.**

— ¿ **Y los que ya...?**

— **Inútil. Solo los vuelve a matar. Esta vez de forma determinante** — _Interrumpe cortante. Lightning apoya la cabeza en la pared a su lado_ —. **Ya que estas son las circunstancias, entenderás que se necesita un centro de donación más que gigante para vacunar a todos en la tierra. Incluso dicen que los salidos de aquí tienen mayor cantidad de anticuerpos. No sé si sea cierto. Lo que si lo es, es que vas a seguirme hasta que te ponga seguro en ese avión ¿Entendiste?**

_Asiente sumiso. En los días posteriores no hace otra cosa que seguirlo tan cerca cómo es posible. Por la noche acaba mortalmente destruido. McMissile aparte de caminar rápido, no descansa nunca. Aprende el segundo nivel de supervivencia: Apagar alarmas de autos, disparar armas de mayor calibre como rifles y metralletas; romper el cristal de los autos con la culata; dormir de pie; tiro a más de quince metros._

_Admite que le gusta más de lejos._

_McMissile es irónico, sarcástico y callado la mayor parte del tiempo en la que no guía sus movimientos de forma casi milimétrica. En lo cual es una maravilla. No aguantaría tenerlo de otro modo._

_No dirá que es incómodo tenerlo como compañero, pero si puede decir que es menos cercano a Jackson; menos ameno, no tiene la sensación de que viaja con un amigo, tal vez porque de hecho esa no es la intención._

— **¿Tú y él tuvieron sexo?** — _pregunta de repente, acaba ahogado con su pequeña cena._

— **H-hubo opción... él quería, pero no hicimos nada.** — _McMissile alza una ceja._

— **No te voy a matar por ser el amante de mi amante.**

— **Es enserio. Yo no quise.** — _Insiste con los ojos en blanco. No puede ser que todos los que entren en tema sexual de su vida se impresionen o duden de su entusiasmo al respecto. Espera que en el futuro no ocurra lo mismo._

— **Eso es... extraño** — _admite viéndolo con impresión y sospecha al mismo tiempo_ —. **Pensé que te gustaría esa clase de atención.**

— **No tengo dieciséis de nuevo y no tome gusto por fotógrafos abusadores ¿Por qué casi siempre creen lo contrario?** — _murmura quejoso._

— **Pensaba en que eras igual a él. Lo conocí en un bar de mala muerte; sus padres lo descuidaban tanto que simplemente hacia lo que quería. Prácticamente estaba él solo y luego me tuvo a mí. Adoraba la atención sin importar de que índole fuese; teniendo un perfil similar asumí que sería igual contigo.** — _Lightning se muestra incómodo._

_Si, tiene mala relación con su familia por asunto de "_ **Quiero ser modelo, déjenme cumplirlo** _"; hablaban apenas, pero aun así se preocupa por ellos y viceversa. Los llamó y supo que estaban siendo evacuados. Asume que están bien en algún lugar a diferencia suya. Puede decir que haberse independizado antes por puro capricho, fue de ayuda. Lo enseñó a estar solo y aprender de lo más mínimo._

— **Él de verdad quería encontrarse con usted ¿Sabe?** — _murmura tras un largo rato de consideración, abraza sus piernas tras subirlas al mueble_ —. **Creí que sus hormonas podían más que otra cosa, pero... Él de verdad lo quería.** — _Enfatiza. McMissile se aleja de la mesa del comedor en la casa que usan de refugio y llega hasta estar frente a él._

— **Él quería mi atención en muchos aspectos-**

— **Si. No obstante, también te quería a ti como tú a él... No sé, tal vez no podías darte cuenta, pero se lo notaba muy feliz por solo por el hecho de verte. Como si significaras mucho para- A-ay.** — _Nunca ha gustado que le jalen del cabello. Su cabeza es sensible._

— **Era un interés sexual. Algo que posiblemente no entiendas. Así que-**

— **E-Es enserio ¿Vas a decirme que no lo querías?** — _Lo suelta y Lightning se soba la cabeza_ —. **Supongo que eres alguien solitario y él impedía que fuera así. No eres alguien que salvaría a un amante cualquiera y menos que se arriesgaría por alguien así a menos que fuese importante.**

— **Tenía la expectativa de que estuviera muerto. No importa.**

— **Y no querías creer que lo estuviera.** — _McMissile no parece complacido de que este sacando conclusiones acertadas. Lo ve entrar al estudio de la vivienda._

_Suspira deprimido. Impidió que se volvieran a ver en vida. Y la sigue cagando en vida hablando del tema; como si fuese a saber más que los involucrados en el. Ojalá pudiera compensarlo de algún modo, pero no es posible traer a alguien que de hecho murió dos veces. Vuelve a suspirar y se recuesta del mueble._

**Thought I found a way  
Thought I found a way out   
But you never go away  
So I guess I gotta stay now**

_Tararea con voz queda sin variar su posición en el sofá. Parece estar suspirando con melancolía._

**Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundredyears   
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near   
Wanna feel alive, outside I can't fight my fear**

_Escucha los pasos pesados del agente acercándose. Irgue su espalda una vez está lo bastante cerca. Cierra los ojos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Entristecida y llena de culpabilidad._

**Isn't it lovely, all alone  
Heart made of glass, my mind of Stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin to bone   
Hello, welcome home**

_Suena tan convencido que McMissile se lo queda mirando un rato en lo que acaricia el cuello y mentón del rubio. Se recuesta cruzando los brazos y dando la espalda al rubio._

** Walking out of time   
Looking for a better place  
Something's on my mind  
Always in my head space **

_Tararea el agente, teniendo voz gruesa y vibrante. Lightning se sienta de lado, recuesta la cabeza en la espalda del otro con la misma expresión de sonriente culpa._

** But I know someday I'll make it out of here   
Even if it takes all night or a hundredyears   
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near   
Wanna feel alive outside I can't fight my fear **

_Entonan al mismo tiempo con aire deprimente; Lightning suena más melodioso dado por la práctica. Como actor de voz muchas veces tuvo que cantar; no era un trabajo muy regular, pero le gustaba. Sin embargo, McMissile no tiene mucho que envidiar; armonizan con facilidad por las diferencias_.

**Isn't it lovely, all alone  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone   
Tear me to pieces, skin to bone   
Hello, welcome home**

_Da la vuelta al sofá y una vez está de frente al rubio lo atrae por las piernas. El contacto entre sus labios deja sorprendido al rubio que se mantiene tan sumiso como acostumbra estarlo con ese hombre. Su corazón se acelera más de la cuenta; siente las manos grandes y rasposas acariciar su espalda, agarrarlo de la nuca para que no se escape._

_Se traga cada queja por el contacto, lo permite hacer lo que quiera y no puede reprimir del todo que quería llorar por ello. Las mordidas en el cuello lo incomodan, sentir que se excita también. Él no quiere hacerlo, pero cree que debe._

— **Querías a Jackson porque con él... dejabas de sentirte solo ¿cierto?** — _pregunta tembloroso, siendo insistente. McMissile se detiene a mirarlo un corto instante, pensando en responder hasta sencillamente no hacerlo y darle la razón al menor de manera indirecta._

_Aunque acaban desnudos, uno sobre el otro y tocando algunas partes íntimas no llegan a tener sexo. Lightning parece a poco de sufrir un ataque y McMissile no se siente capaz de forzarlo a eso. Aun así, el contacto humano y sexual no vino mal para dormir bien por una noche._

_La relación se hace un poco más cercana con ello. El menor obedece órdenes y ahí muere la situación; no obstante, McMissile obtiene más tacto a la hora de tratarlo. Como si empiezan a tener cariño mutuo. Lightning tiene más un sentido del deber al respecto._

_Jackson murió por protegerlo antes de llegar con su pareja que indudablemente lo extraña -esos suspiros con su nombre no salen solo porque si-, lo único que puede hacer es complacerlo como su pareja real lo hubiera hecho._

_Algo que impidió sin siquiera proponérselo. El mayor problema es que sabe que, aunque lo intente de todas las maneras posibles, seguirá sin poder compensarlo y mucho menos que el sacrificio no pedido haya valido la pena._

— **Te vas a desmayar a mitad de camino si no te duermes ya.** — _Gira la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho de McMissile que lo mira con agotamiento. Lightning se levanta ligeramente y acaba sentado en el abdomen del agente._

— **Solo pensaba que no-**

— **Si no quieres hacerlo no lo haré. Así de sencillo.** —T _oma una almohada y se la puso en la cara, Lightning mira a otro lado, incómodo._

— ¿ **Por qué...?**

— **Te aseguro que tendrás la vida vuelta una mierda apenas salgamos de este país. Lo que menos vas a necesitar es saber que estuviste enteramente con alguien por deber** — _Asegura en tono perezoso_ —. **O culpa, lo que sea. Eso te jode la mente, más de lo que ya debes tenerla.**

— **No pensé que fueras tan considerado.** — _Sonríe con vergüenza. McMissile quita una parte de la almohada de su rostro._

— **Eso de forzar o hacer llorar de agonía gente que no lo merece se me da muy mal. Debo llevarte lo mejor posible, no aprovecharme y todo eso... No tiene sentido sobrevivir a una desgracia si solo te vas a atormentar por haberlo hecho.**

— ¿ **Nos veremos después?** — _pregunta ladeando la cabeza._

— **Posiblemente. Duérmete.** — _se volvió a recostar, recordó vagamente una tontería que le dijo Jackson alguna vez en que hablaban de McMissile._

— **Dear Lord, when I get to Heaven, please let me bring my man. When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in. Father tell me if you can** — _tararea jugando con la barba del agente que lo mira entre somnoliento y extrañado—._ **All that grace, all that body** — **r** íe divertido y juguetón **—. All that face makes me wanna party. He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds... Había olvidado que prometí hacerte una serenata.**

_McMissile acaba por abrazarlo durante toda la noche y salen tarde ese día precisamente porque el mayor no se despertaba._

**~ * * * ~** **~ * * * ~**

Agradecen a cada dios que conocen haber cruzado finalmente la frontera entre Illinois e Indiana. Tuvieron mucha suerte encontrando autos en las ciudades grandes, no tanto con la comida, pero un vehículo se aprecia demasiado. Claro, llevan dos meses -y un poco más-, de: Esconderse, comer, dormir, subirse al auto desde el alba hasta el ocaso y volver a esconderse; todo sazonado con sus conversaciones tan particulares que siguen sin entenderse.

Han mejorado en el nivel de señas en lugar del idioma, lo cual resulta hilarante incluso para ellos. Las reglas gramaticales los vuelven un completo enredo por lo que se dificulta enseñarse uno al otro; aparte de palabras muy sueltas que puedan dar el contexto, siguen en las mismas.

No como que les moleste.

El frío aumenta gradual, lo que significaba dos cosas, al menos para Francesco. El invierno se acerca al mejor estilo de _Game of Thrones_ o sencillamente acercarse a Canadá hace su trabajo. El problema es que Lightning no es de esas personas que puedan aguantar mucho frío y tenerlo temblando como una gelatina es pan de cada día.

Sin mencionar que, en contra de lo pronosticado, tienen a una manada de infectados respirándoles en la nuca. Aunque no lo menciona, ve al mismo de ojos amarillos: Este gruñe y se muestra agresivo cada vez que nota su presencia. El mismo asunto de las trampas en mercados; librerías y alguna que otra carretera.

Lightning jura que deben ser ellos, pues es imposible que alguien más lo haga. Francesco opina que simplemente alguien las dejó ahí y como son unos desgraciados de alto calibre, son afectados.

Suelen dormir bastante juntos, descubrieron que así duermen más cómodos; corrido; sin pesadillas que los impidan volver a dormir. Es una maravilla tener el contacto, el italiano adora poder abrazar al americano que algunas veces llora. No sabe que es peor, cuando llama a Jackson o a un tipo llamado McMissile.

Se pregunta qué pasó con cada uno. Sobre todo el segundo, con él parece ponerse aún más deprimido y vacilante; con el primero llora a más no poder.

— **Si este lugar cuenta con muchas, muchas velas, quizá te pueda afeitar de nuevo si es lo que quieres**. —Ríe ante lo constante que es el gesto de rascarse la barba. Francesco hace un puchero estacionando el auto.

— _Es un fastidio que este tan larga, siento que estoy más sucio aquí que en ningún lado y es desagradable_. —El rubio no detiene su risa ni cuando bajan del auto y entran a la casa con portón intacto. Una vez dentro se dedican a sellar cada posible entrada.

Falta aún una hora para que el sol se oculte. Últimamente lo han estado haciendo de esa manera por una razón bastante sencilla: Quieren tiempo con luz natural para dedicarse al otro. Llegan a asemejar un par de niños en ese aspecto. Se besan por ratos largos, se abrazan y muy a duras penas acarician uno al otro ignorando lo que ya se ha hecho natural como mugre, sudor y todos sus semejantes.

Para el italiano, Lightning es muy tierno en su forma de acariciar. Es lento, tembloroso, como si le da miedo hacerlo. Sus manos apenas son ásperas, quizá porque se asegura de usar guantes deportivos en todo momento. Debió pensar en eso, ahora tiene las manos tan hoscas que ha llegado a creer que podría llegar a molestarlo.

En antaño no se preocuparía por nimiedades del estilo, el problema es que ahora tiene menos de un diez por ciento de su encanto natural ¿Qué pasa si Lightning llega a rechazarlo de algún modo precisamente por eso? Solo lo tiene a él y su actitud de pavo real está afectada. Frente a quien más quiere lucirse, no puede ¡Maldita sea con el mundo que parece odiarlo!

— ¿ **Te pasa algo? Estás un poco enfurruñado últimamente** —pregunta sentado en el regazo del italiano, el castaño curva los labios en señal de fastidio—. **¿Te sientes mal?**

— _Francesco quiere salir de aquí de una vez de aquí, esto es insoportable_ —Bufa con molestia. Lightning acaricia el cabello para peinarlo—. _Andar en un..._ **Stand by** _que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, salir de el y darme cuenta de que no me veo como yo, no actúo como yo... Ni siquiera me siento como yo mismo._ —Expresa con cierta ansiedad. Lightning ladea la cabeza, entiende a medias de que se está quejando y entiende lo que lo molesta.

— **Sé que es de lo peor, nunca creí que iba a estar tan delgado de nuevo... tener tanta hambre...** —Juega con la mano del italiano, dibujando las pequeñas marcas en la palma—. **Ojeras tan horribles... ni siquiera yo me explico porque no me corto el cabello con un cuchillo. Realmente ya no somos nosotros, mutamos a algo distinto y más fuerte. Cuando llegue el momento volveremos a ser nosotros ¿Sí?** —Ofrece con una suave sonrisa. Francesco asiente con la misma debilidad.

Toma el rostro del rubio entre sus manos con cuidado, tan pálido y ojeroso que tiene miedo de lastimarlo en su estatus frágil. Quizá lo único que no ha perdido es la delicadeza innata con la que trata a los que más quiere: Mamma, sus primos y tíos; Shuu, Raoul -aunque joda mucho y lo moleste-. Es un instinto básico para él.

Es extraño e incluso puede tomarse como una mala maña que ni él sabe que tiene. Lo importante es que esta allí y lo permite seguir tocando al único ser viviente junto a él; a quien tiene fin como fin último salvar así le cueste la vida entera. Dramático, excesivo, pero es el único rastro que queda de Francesco Bernoulli en lo que parece la cascara del mismo.

Restan unos minutos de sol cuando decidieron acomodar los muebles y examinar a fondo la cocina; también faltan unos minutos cuando repentinamente hay una explosión. Miran entre los tablones que hay cubriendo las rotas ventanas. El auto en el que vinieron está incendiándose y una manada de infectados, está alrededor.

No es la primera vez que los ven explotando un automóvil, lo que sí es la primera vez es que luzca tan premeditado. Por pura inercia toma sus armas al igual que el rubio y el salto espantado que dieron apenas los permite permanecer de pie. Un par de embistes sobrehumanos hacen abajo la puerta con todo lo que impedía que se abriera. Corren directo a la cocina, el italiano dispara a los que se acercan por detrás. Lightning abre la puertas y clava un cuchillo en el infectado que hay tras esta.

Aparte de lo obvio, hay un problema en esta situación: No hay nada más tonto y suicida que salir de noche. Peor aún si se trata de un grupo grande lo que te está intentando morder la nuca. No hay otra alternativa que no sea igual de suicida.

Por ello ahora ambos huyen por los largos caminos de la ciudad y sus jardines para huir de su muerte segura. Los infectados son muy rápidos y muy fuertes, por lo que lugares estrechos son ideales para evitarlos.

Con suerte pudieron haberse librado de la situación como lo hacen siempre, sin embargo, no ocurre del todo esta vez. Entran por la puerta trasera de un edificio de cinco pisos. El único problema es que al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y bloquearla... Un par de pasos bastan para sentir un fortísimo tirón hacia arriba. Lightning no estuvo muy enterado de lo que paso por culpa de un golpe más que brutal directo a la cabeza.

Es una suerte que no esté inconsciente.

— _¡NO PUEDE SER! —_ Quejumbra el italiano. No tiene idea de cómo es posible que haya una maldita trampa y hayan caído en ella. Por estar distraídos principalmente.

Se pregunta con toda la seriedad del mundo quien es el sádico impertinente que hace esto. La puerta de la planta baja cede y no tardan en escucharse gruñidos y gritos de los infectados que los localizan— _Agárrate de mí ¿¡Vale!? —_. Apenas entiende que debe abrazarlo. Francesco saca un cuchillo del cinturón en su pantorrilla y corta varias sogas de la enorme trampa en la que cuelgan. Una vez rota y por gravedad hubieran caído al vacío.

El italiano se lanzó al borde del pasamanos en el pasillo. Lightning saca la pistola en la bota del italiano y dispara a los pocos que ya han llegado al cuarto piso. Francesco termina de trepar y lo arrastra consigo. Sin pensarlo entran a la primera puerta frente a ellos. Con su cuerpo cierra y pronto se abre un agujero en la madera, la mano grisácea con uñas largas como garras y pigmentadas en negro rasguñan su estómago.

Especialmente preocupante habiendo visto como abren el estómago de las personas y se comen las viseras.

— _Mi-mierda. —_ balbucea asustado.

— **¡Estate tranquilo!** —Indica sacando el hacha pequeña de su cinto. Corta la mano del infectado y con los dientes saca el seguro a una maldita granada que Francesco no se explica de donde la sacó. Aprovecha el único segundo que tenía para tirar el explosivo por el agujero.

El rubio lo tira al suelo y lo cubre con su cuerpo cuando la explosión revienta la parte superior de la puerta y las paredes. Siente un pitido que apenas lo hace saber vivo y consciente. Lightning se levanta cogiendo la pistola tirada en el piso y el hacha pequeña. De una patada se deshace de los restos de la puerta y sale al pasillo.

Los infectados están en el suelo en un estado tan patético que ni siquiera son reconocibles. Rompe cada cabeza con el arma blanca en su mano derecha, con la zurda sostiene la pistola y apunta de tanto en tanto a las escaleras en caso de acercarse algo.

Francesco se soba y limpia la frente que sangra; _está así de nuevo_ , piensa distraído. Ha notado que en momentos donde la vida de ambos peligra de manera muy, muy significativa, Lightning adopta una postura casi militar.

También neurótica.

Fue muy extraño verlo apuñalar más de treinta veces un cadáver hasta decapitarlo y pisar la cabeza para destruirla totalmente. Ni siquiera se limpió bien la sangre que le quedó en la cara y lucía tan ido en locura que no supo cómo acercarse.

Cierto rato después volvió a ser él mismo, sin embargo, nada va a borrar de su mente las ganas tan bestiales de destruir que se reflejaban en esos ojos azules. Repetía lo mismo aunque no sabía que decía.

 **No harás que me abandone** o algo así.

Se asoman los dos por el borde inestable del pasillo. El infectado ya tan reconocido que falta poco para ponerle nombre está hasta la planta baja observando. Luce enojado y con poco hollín, debió estar cerca de la explosión. Sus sonidos pronto se hacen tan altos que varios infectados se comulgan a su alrededor. Definitivamente lo de poder tener una noche tranquila es imposible. Entran de nuevo al departamento, Francesco halla balas y una escopeta de mayor calibre.

— **Tendremos que saltar al siguiente edificio. No está lejos y definitivamente ellos no vuelan.** —Indica el rubio.

— _Estas loco_. —bufa Francesco malhumorado y lanzando con toda sus fuerzas lo que tenían. Gracias a la escaleras contra incendios tenían apenas más capacidad para llegar hasta la azotea contigua.

— **Mi locura o la muerte. Tú decide.**

El estado destartalado del edificio ayuda bastante. Golpean con un trozo de tubería el marco de la ventana para abrir más espacio y una vez fue suficiente el primero en saltar fue Francesco. Este se sujeta al borde de la azotea de en frente y trepa para no caer.

Lightning se toca el pecho y al no sentir nada busca con la mirada en el suelo. Halla su collar en el suelo y al momento de tomarlo se percata de que el infectado grande está en la puerta. Lentamente quita el seguro del arma en lo que eso se acerca en paso parsimonioso.

Como si quien es el animal peligroso es Lightning y no él.

Le dispara en la pierna y sale corriendo, saltó dándose un último impulso con la escalera para incendios. Francesco lo toma la mano para ayudarlo a subir.

— ¿ _Es en serio...?_ —quejumbra viendo una segunda granada en mano americana. Una vez sin seguro la lanza a la ventana de la que vienen. Impacta directamente contra un infectado y la explosión es tal que el edificio empieza a incendiarse. Con el pitido con los oídos mira irritado al americano que no está mejor —. _Odio las malditas-_

Un paso atrás con la intención de acercarse a las escaleras para bajar de ahí y el suelo a sus pies se desploma. Apenas tiene chance de acercarse lo suficiente para que entre los escombros un par de pisos más abajo no se encuentran separados. Sin embargo, el impacto no es pequeño y ahora ambos yacen inconscientes entre trozos de concreto y muebles de los departamentos en que aterrizaron.

A un lado del rubio que tiene sangre en la nariz y el cuello cortado, está el collar que no logró ponerse. Francesco antes de tener todo negro lo que más pudo distinguir boca abajo con una cortada en la frente: El par de aretes en el hélix de Lightning, su cabello rubio esparcido y ese collar plateado.

Estuvieron todo lo que restó de noche y buena parte del día inconscientes.

**~ * * * ~ * * * ~**

— ¿ **Los quieres? No tengo problema en dártelos.**

— **No. Están mejor así. Yo no los usaría y creo que tiene más sentido que los mantengas, siendo que él te los dio.** — _Enciende un cigarro y da una calada. El día tiene muchísimas nubes, la gran mayoría densas y grises sin llegar a cubrir el cielo azul y el sol. Lightning aun así está nervioso._

_Vuelve la vista al frente, pasando los dedos por sobre los tres aretes en su oreja. Jackson le pidió que se los quedara durante el largo rato en que solo esperaba morir. Hacía un tiempo le explicó que McMissile se los dio de cumpleaños, comprados en la India, oro blanco y un pequeño chip de rastreo en cada uno. Aunque era para mantenerlo vigilado los adoraba porque McMissile no es alguien de dar detalles._

_Aunque no lo admitiera ninguno de los dos: Los sentimientos tan poco comunes en ellos solo aumentaban la importancia a gestos mínimos. Llamadas, regalos puntuales e incluso -esto sin ser pequeño-, contar todo lo que sabía con respecto a la situación para que nada le pasara. Llegando al punto de ir él mismo a buscarlo._

**Lo que empieza jugando, terminó gustando** _. Al menos esa es la conclusión que toma el rubio con respecto a esa relación._

_McMissile tira la colilla del cigarro y mira al cielo un instante. Cierra los ojos dando un largo suspiro, deteniendo su andar para extrañeza del rubio que se acerca. Apenas está en su alcance McMissile lo abraza con fuerza, tanta que siente sus huesos resentidos. Esto es extraño tan de repente._

— **Quiero que me prometas... Que vas a vivir ¿Vale? No importa cuánto te cueste: Si sufres, tienes pesadillas, alucinaciones o crees que no vale la pena. Vive ¿sí?** — _pregunta con las manos en los hombros del más bajo._

— ¿ **Por qué...?**

— **Necesito que me lo prometas.** — _Insiste._

— **Está ¿Bien?** — _dijo Lightning sintiendo extrañeza. McMissile asiente suavemente antes de sacarse de debajo de su camisa una cadena plateada._

 _Lightning había notado ese collar. Tiene una placa similar a las que tienen los militares y una especie de pequeño dije o relicario redondo. Vio que en su interior hay una sola foto: Indudablemente Jackson la tomó, de otro modo McMissile no saldría atrás de él medio dormido. El adolescente tenía ese gesto tan típico de él de mostrar el piercing en su lengua. Es sospechoso que no tenga camisa y el cuello tan mordido_.

— **Tenía otra foto con una amiga muy cercana; tuvo que distanciarse un poco del trabajo para centrarse en su relación y futuro matrimonio; no sé dónde la perdí. Pude hacer lo mismo, pero supongo que fui ingenuo al pensar que todo seguiría como estaba y solo sería un juego para ambos.** — _explica entregando el collar._

— ¿ **Por qué me lo das?**

— **Dudo muchísimo que haya más rastro de Jackson que tu; yo en teoria no existo... Prefiero que sea así.**

_Se siente muy incómodo. Es como si usara todo esto de excusa para que ni se le pase por la cabeza matarse este o no en este aprieto. Acaba por ponerse el collar, queda muy obvio que no aceptaría un no y al final del día siempre hace caso a lo que el agente diga. Debido al clima se esconden lo que restó del día por precaución._

_El problema es que esta precaución se extiende por dos días más._

_McMissile se rinde ante el clima lluvioso y decide que tendrían que seguir de esa manera. La ciudad en la que están es inmensa, seguramente saldrán de ella y se refugiarán por la noche en las afueras de la misma. Hace ya bastante tiempo que había indicado donde se encuentra el transporte en el que se van a ir._

_Haciendo muchas cuentas llega a la conclusión de porque el clima parece ir en contra suya. Ya es noviembre y pronto caerá nieve. Pronto será navidad y con mucha suerte Lightning, podría pasarla con sus seres queridos. De ese modo su ser tambaleante pueda empezar a sanar._

_Al menos esa es la expectativa._

— **Se suponía que para esta fecha iba a estar en algún lado del Caribe disfrutando mis vacaciones. Sin embargo, algún imbécil decidió que infectar una superpotencia era buena idea. Dudo de la inteligencia en la inteligencia humana. Debían simplemente soltar bombas, no un virus que puede afectarlos también.**

— **No se esparce por aire.**

— **No, de forma primaria no. No obstante, antes tampoco afectaba a los animales. Es un proceso paulatino, pero el virus puede estar mutando** — _Aquello le recuerda a su conversación con Jackson al respecto_ —. **Esperemos que se quede solo en infectar animales por mordida. Si llega a esparcirse por aire estaremos muertos.**

— **Lo sé ¿Cómo nos daríamos cuenta? No es tan fácil.**

— **No lo sé. Sin embargo, hay algo claro... Ellos son depredadores y no tardan en hacerse ver de ese modo frente a sus presas. Cada señal de estar siendo cazado es una pista indiscutible de que el virus evoluciona de algún modo** — _Indica con suavidad_ —. **Ningún depredador es tonto. Evalúa a su presa para poderla cazar.**

— **Suena a que hablas de animales.**

— ¿ **Ya no lo son? O lo eran.**

— **Tal vez. Aunque ser animales no significaría... ¿Qué tienen muchas más capacidades que solo comer e infectar? Incluso podrían razonar una solución para nosotros que somos inmunes. Una conclusión que no sea matarnos y que seamos útiles de algún modo para ellos**. — _McMissile alza una ceja._

_Aquel razonamiento se le hace paranoico, tampoco es que lo sorprenda que Lightning saque ese tipo de interpretaciones estando pasado de vuelta. Lo que lo molesta es que no puede refutar del todo aquel pensamiento. Existe esa mínima posibilidad de que evolucionen, hasta el punto de buscar otro modo de infectar por darse cuenta de los inmunes._

_Inmunes que en este instante crecen en número._

_Antes de decir nada evita por los pelos pisar un cable en el suelo. Lightning ya lo había pasado sin darse cuenta siquiera. El rubio lo mira extraño por haberse quedado tan quieto con el_ _entrecejo fruncido viendo el suel_ o— **Que extraño...** — _musita cuidadoso de no rozar el bendito hilo._

— ¿ **Qué?**

— **Hay un-**

_Casi se ahoga, un hilo se corta al momento en que avanza y lo presiona con su cuello. Tiene un pequeño corte ahí. De forma que no se explican una larga fila de fuego se forma en el camino justo frente a ellos. No hay mucha luz, por ello no pudo percatarse de los hilos, el combustible en el suelo y solo por los ruidos que emiten percibe a los infectados que están **escondidos** entre los edificios._

_Corren de inmediato, entre más vueltas dan, más fuego se forma bloqueando el paso sin una explicación razonable de cómo es posible aquello. Aunque no es lo que él hubiera querido, acaba por conducir al rubio hasta un edificio de estacionamiento automático. Dispara al candado de la caja de electricidad y sube cada interruptor, dando energía al lugar._

— **¡MIERDA!** — _Lleva una mano a su oído, Lightning había disparado antes de que pudieran morder el cuello del agente, por ende el disparó fue casi a su oreja. Siente el líquido caliente bajar por la misma._

— ¿ **¡A donde!?** — _pregunta disparando hasta acabar el cartucho. McMissile ubica elevadores y nulas escaleras. Lo coge del brazo y lo empuja dentro del elevador. Presiona el botón para que funcione, pero este no sube. Entre las rendijas de la reja Lightning dispara a los infectados o clava un cuchillo en sus frentes._

— **Me cago en la puta que decidió parir al imbécil que puso llaves a esta porquería.** — _dice tan rápido que Lightning apenas capta que es un insulto. Abre la reja clavando un tubo en el ojo de un infectado y lo empuja. Abre el tablero de fuera._

_Si logra que tenga corriente, funcionara hacia arriba y eso es lo que importa de momento. Incluso quedarse trancado entre los pisos. Un chillido ahogado lo sorprende cantidad porque ¿Qué razón hay para que ese infectado no lo esté mordiendo? El rubio intenta alcanzar la pistola a un lado suyo._

_El infectado lo olisquea como si fuese un perro y da un ruido de lo más extraño. Sigue sin atacarlo, solo presiona su cuello como si quisiera asfixiarlo o dejarlo inconsciente. Incluso los demás infectados se detienen completamente; viendo lo que ese tan grande y de ojos amarillos está haciendo._

_Alcanza el arma y le dispara en la clavícula. El flaqueo lo permite alejarlo con las dos piernas. En lo que agoniza en el suelo McMissile boquea por un instante; con preguntas demasiado marcadas en su cerebro como para numerarlas._

— ¿ **McMissile?** — _Lo ve, luego atrás. Cierra la reja del elevador justo en su cara_ —. **¿¡McMissile!?**

— **Me lo prometiste ¿Recuerdas? Ni se te ocurra morirte ¿¡Me entendiste!?** — _Cierra un candado en la reja, aun con la pistola va a tardar un rato en asestarle para romperlo._

_Rato que necesita en este momento. Vuelve al tablero escuchando al rubio que lo llama desesperado. Corta un par de cables y enredándose como él solo, logra que el elevador funcione._

_Apenas sube un par de pisos y queda entre dos. Suelta los cables por un jalón a la ropa que lo tiró al piso. Es alzado por el cuello con ese agarre sobrehumano del infectado. Es el mismo al que Lightning disparó en la clavícula y que sangra por la herida. Este lo olisquea y le ruge en toda la cara. Su reacción agresiva, totalmente contraria, lo deja con una pregunta exacta:_

**¿Qué diferencia hay entre Lightning y yo si ambos somos inmunes?**

_Sonríe pedante sacando su arma, no debe tener muchas balas ya, sin embargo, lo apunta en la cabeza. El agarre en su cuello se hace más fuerte y el ruido rabioso del resto de infectados aumenta. Chasquea la lengua aun con esa expresión. Quita el seguro y..._

_Mueve la pistola a su propia sien y se dispara._

_Lightning abrió la boca y grita el nombre del hombre que ya no está más ahí. Pierde toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, recostando la frente en la reja los labios temblando al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas van cayendo de una en una por su rostro sucio y más pálido que nunca._

_La pistola cae al suelo y los sonidos enojados por aquello son lo que entra en su cabeza junto a la imagen que en todo este tiempo no esperó ver de McMissile. Nunca imaginó que McMissile se suicidaría. Es obvio que ahí no tenía escape, pero no hizo más nada que dispararse. Ni siquiera intento liberarse o lo que sea. Ve como mueven el cuerpo flojo, el rostro en blanco del agente. El agujero de la bala que sangra._

_Sus ojos perdidos, los labios entreabiertos. La palidez que se apodera de su piel. Lo mueve como a un simple muñeco y eso es lo que debe ser para ellos._

_—_ **Ya... por favor... Ya basta...** — _Pide entre gimoteos, cierra los ojos con fuerza, encogiéndose en sí mismo. Aunque no lo ve totalmente, el sonido de los huesos crujiendo y la carne rompiéndose inunda la estructura en el silencio._

_Se arrastra hasta el fondo del elevador y se cubre la cara con ambas manos, luego los brazos un sollozo lastimero que se vuelve un grito desolado y lastimero. El aire no llega a sus pulmones, se siente asfixiado; las lágrimas no lo dejan ver nada y cree estar escuchando lo mismo sin parar._

_Como por... Gusto solo le arrancan la cabeza al cadáver de McMissile. Tiran su cuerpo como si fuera basura nada más._

_Estuvo por horas en ese elevador. Ve abajo como si pudiera obtener algo de ello. El día es oscuro, bastante claridad se filtra por las paredes. Sobre todo cuando se hizo de tarde. Olvidó como disparar, al menos así lo siente cuando dispara más de doce balas al maldito candando en la reja y no pudo hacer que se rompa. Al lograrlo abre la reja con fuerza nula, cae al piso inferior por el pequeño agujero que queda entre un piso y otro._

_Tambalea estando en el suelo. A paso muy lento llega hasta la planta baja y se mantiene de pie varios minutos frente al cadáver de cabeza arrancada. Moquea apretando su camisa, luciendo como un niño pequeño y al que están regañando—_ **Perdón** _—. murmura con la lengua trabada, respira por la boca._

_Su mente catatónica lleva a actos muy sencillos. Toma una lona que cubría un auto y envuelve el cuerpo, haciendo fuerza lo arrastra fuera del estacionamiento. Escucha gruñidos, jadeos; rugidos suaves y no sabe si ocurren de verdad. Entra a una casa, deja la puerta abierta y busca por todos lados hilo y aguja._

_Tiene los dedos sangrantes de tantos pinchazos que se dio el mismo cosiendo la cabeza al cuello. No lo podía dejar así, mucho menos tirado. Debe ser responsable de lo que pasó, porque esto también es culpa suya. McMissile pudo haberse escapado dejándolo encerrado en el elevador, incluso cuando el infectado lo agarró pudo aprovechar la distracción._

_Pero no... se quedó y activó el ascensor._

_Posiblemente sus dedos estén sangrando más que el cadáver en sí. Lo limpia, le quita la sobaquera y arregla cuanto puede la ropa manchada de sangre. Es una pena que ningún hombre viviera en esta casa; podría ponerle una de camisa limpia. El cabello cubre perfectamente el agujero hecho por la bala. También se toma el tiempo de afeitarle la cara antes de volver a envolverlo en la lona._

_No hay pala en el jardín, ni modo. Cava con las manos sin tener en mente ninguna otra manera de hacerlo. Le duelen los dedos, de hecho, algunas uñas se le cayeron en este proceso y tiene tantos temblores que apena puede maniobrar. Coloca el cuerpo pesado en la fosa y con la misma dedicación lenta lo rellena tarareando con voz pañosa y tartamudeante._

— **Dear Lord, when I get to Heaven... please let me bring my man... When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in... Father tell me if you can** — _Como si fuese una burla, una forma de hacerle saber que de hecho, todo puede empeorar y lo hará: Empieza a nevar. La nieve se mezcla de a un poco con la tierra, volviéndola más fría_ — _._ **All that grace, all that body. All that face... He's a sun...**

_Una vez terminado su trabajo se queda arrodillado frente al agujero ya cubierto. Se mira las manos, pequeños copos de nieve las llenan. Aprieta los labios y alza la mirada al cielo nuboso; de nuevo la misma pregunta ¿Por qué? Solloza con los ojos apretados, encogiéndose en sí mismo con expresión compungida._

_Entra a la casa de nuevo, mete las manos en un balde de agua que se derramaba por la gota constante en el grifo. Al sacarla se las vio sangrantes e hinchadas. Le faltan cinco uñas, tres en la izquierda, dos en la derecha. De forma torpe se venda y exhala el aire frío que llegó sin que pudiera percatarse de ello. Los infectados no soportan el frío, mucho menos la nieve. No vendrían aun si quisiera que lo hicieran y lo acaben de matar._

**_«Me lo prometiste.»_ **

— **Prometí que no lo haría al salir de aquí ¿Por qué tendría que cumplirlo?** — _Se pregunta acurrucándose en una habitación sin tomar ninguna precaución. A estas alturas, no quiere prevenir nada._

_Estuvo varios días ahí metido hasta que decide seguir caminando. Puede ser ridículo a más no poder, pero llega a la dirección que McMissile había mencionado, ve el avión ahí perfectamente puesto. Limita su atención a lo que trae en su interior y continúa con su camino. No sabe cómo pilotarlo ¿De qué sirve? Casi no duerme, casi no come; solo camina y camina sin parar hasta que las nevadas se hacen demasiado fuertes. Sin un abrigo no duraría mucho, aun con uno moriría de hipotermia._

**« _Me lo prometiste.»_**

_Encuentra una tienda de botánica. En el segundo piso debió vivir la dueña del establecimiento. Se instala ahí; en la parte trasera hay un pequeño invernadero con plantas formando una jungla. Cierra todo de la mejor manera, lo adecua para su exclusivo uso. Sin poder salir, se limita a comerse lo que encuentra en medio de esa pequeña jungla: Fresas, crisantemos, sandías..._

_Le lo que hay; mantiene las plantas vivas y se queda acostado o dormido en cualquier lado. Está limitado a seguir vivo, punto final ¿No es lo que McMissile quería? A estas alturas, no recuerda bien en qué sentido quería que le prometiera seguir vivo. Quizá solo sigue siendo un pedido cruel en modo de venganza para que siguiera sufriendo lo de Jackson, ahora a él. Quiere morir, no hay sentido en seguir ahí solo viviendo, pero..._

**_«Me lo prometiste.»_ **

_Un día deja pasar a un perro que aúlla fuera; sin otra cosa que darle lo alimenta con básicamente lo que fuera que se quiera comer. Unos días después llegó otro, también un gato... de cierta forma, espera que vega otro animal... y otro más... Así no está tan solo. Cuando deja de nevar, es decir, cuando la primavera llega; sale de tanto en tanto para buscar algo más de lo cual comer, cualquier cosa que pudiera interesarle de camino._

_Algunas veces iba acompañado de algún perro que le tomó cariño, en otros vuelve con uno nuevo. En general hace lo mismo, es una rutina que no le interesa romper._

— **Isn't it lovely, all alone. Heart made of glass, my mind of Stone. Tear me to pieces, skin to bone... Hello, welcome home.** — _tararea muy de vez en cuando en voz prácticamente inexistente._

_Al fin y al cabo, ya no habla para nada, apenas soniditos para los animales que habitan su mismo espacio. Por lo demás... Está en silencio. Es mejor así. Si alguien más hablara con él, posiblemente también muriera, aunque hiciera de todo por evitar que ocurriera._

* * *

— ¿ _Cómo te sientes?_ —Parpadea repetidamente y ve al italiano sobre él.

— **Estás vivo.** —Sonríe aliviado, podría incluso llorar de alegría de que lo esté.

— _Tomaré eso como un bien_ —suspira, eso no fue un **Estoy bien** al que está acostumbrado a recibir, pero está sonriendo así que no puede ser algo malo... Espera—. _Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido. A estas alturas, me voy a creer tu paranoia de-_

Se sorprende de que Lightning lo acerque para besarlo. Entrecierra los ojos, lo siente desesperado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Es contradictorio, pero bien que Lightning es la confusión misma. Al separarse hace un ligero ruido frustrado, como le gustaría estar en un lugar decente para llevar esto un poco más allá, considerando que Lightning se ve tan contento y deseoso de estar con él... Una cosa puede llevar a la otra.

— **Tengo una suerte tan mierda que aun no entiendo como sigo aquí.** —admite pesadumbre. Los huesos de su cuello truenan al momento de levantarse con ayuda del italiano. Se lame la sangre en el labio.

— _A este paso se nos volverá a hacer de noche, tenemos que irnos rápido._ —Lightning solo asintió, tomó la cadena y limpió con su camisa la sangre y mugre que había en él.

Afortunadamente el relicario sigue intacto, lo abre un instante y lo cierra tras verificar que la foto sigue dentro. Se coloca el collar y lo mete bajo la camisa. Se toma la muda decisión de recoger lo que se pueda de entre los escombros y salir de una vez del lugar. Corriendo de ser posible.

Francesco tiene una preocupación muy marcada por culpa de las nubes grises y el frío casi polar que comienza a hacer. Si empieza a nevar de nuevo va a golpearse contra un maldito árbol. Ya sería la tercera vez que ve eso y no está tan ido de la cabeza como para no darse cuenta de que eso significa que ya llevaría casi tres años metido en esta situación de mierda.

Sin mencionar que con la nieve, nulas provisiones constantes y capacidad no pueden avanzar. Estarán forzados a estar alrededor de dos meses y medios varados. Claro, el frío impide que los infectado vengan a joder, pero no compensa lo suficiente.

Por lo mismo, pueden avanzar incluso durante la noche, no hay ruido de infectados o señales de los mismos. Consiguen abrigos en una tienda casi totalmente saqueada, Lightning se desmaya un par de veces de camino por la poca comida y vamos... Es un horror, ya no sabe qué cosa es peor. Frío, poca comida, etc., o la infección que no deja de molestar.

— **Creo que... Estamos a poco de... llegar a Michigan.** —Sopla sus manos con la intención de calentarse. Tiene las mejillas rojas y los labios morados por el frío. Francesco no está mejor.

— _Michigan suena a-a un lugar bo-bonito... ce-cercano a la Canadá que se aleja._ —Le chasquean los dientes. Cree que Canadá se mueve de lugar y lleva más de una vida de camino hasta ahí. Lightning lo mira encender el auto en el que van viajando. Tuvieron que cambiarle las ruedas para que funcionara en las vías blancas por las nevadas constantes.

— ¿ **Por qué Ca-Canadá?** —pregunta subiendo las piernas al asiento. Francesco lo ve instante y luego al camino de nuevo.

 _Por fin está preguntando por Canadá._ Piensa distraído. Es un poco tarde para preguntar eso. Ve que no tienen casi gasolina y pronto tendrán que ir a pie nuevamente. Sea por desgracia sobre ellos o quién sabe porque, la gran mayoría de vehículos tienen al menos medio metro de nieve cubriéndolos.

En el que van ahora estaba dentro de una cochera, solo por eso lograron agarrarlo.

No responde, pensando en la manera de decírselo y que entienda lo que quiere transmitir. En ese proceso la gasolina se acaba y con el hastío brotando de sus casi congelados poros, caminan bajo la nevada. El problema es el mismo, mucha nieve, difícil caminar, etc.

Su camino se interrumpe debido a una valla de alambre metálico. Francesco quiso jalar el alambre para apartarlo del camino, lo extraño es que este tiene electricidad. Maldice entre dientes y Lightning hace una cosa que lo deja aún más confundido: Se lanza directo al otro lado, casi de cara, cayendo acolchado por la blanca cobertura. Sacude la cabeza y dejando todo corre al edificio más cercano y que tuviera sentido a portar aquella valla.

— ¡ _Hey! ¿¡Que se supone que haces!?_ —pregunta estirando el cuello para verlo sin resultado alguno. Tanto se inclina que acabó cayendo sobre la valla. No siente nada. Alza la mirada encontrando a Lightning frente a él.

— **Ya apagué la electricidad de la valla. Vamos** —Incita emocionado. Francesco se levanta con mala cara. Mal humorado. Lo sigue arrastrando los bolsos y se sorprende de ver electricidad en la entrada de la casa—. **Creo que funciona con algún generador. Se parece mucho a la casa de Hudson en Pensilvania, quizá también tenga agua ¡Es perfecta!**

— _Voy a suponer que al menos es buena para descansar._ —Se pierde a mitad de la emoción del otro. El lugar se ve muy bien acomodado; empolvado, pero muy bien. Lightning se echa de golpe en un sofá.

— **Podemos pasar aquí el tiempo en que dure la nevada. Creo que es solo una gran tormenta de nieve. No durará más de tres semanas** —comenta viendo el techo iluminado con luz blanca—. **Con un poco más de suerte quizá también haya algo que comer.**

— _Iré a revisar, espera aquí._

Examina la -satisfactoria y afortunadamente-, llena despensa de la cocina. No abre el congelador, lo de dentro si podría estar podrido. El resto como alimentos conservados y comida seca si están bien. La sala es enorme, incluso tiene chimenea. Un estudio con muchos libros, computadora. En el segundo piso hay una habitación de entretenimiento con una enorme pantalla de cine; sofás reclinables; Un cuarto con una barra de licores, reproductor de música; habitación matrimonial, habitación closet; un baño en el cuarto y otro fuera...

¡ES EL MALDITO PARAÍSO!

Abre la llave del lavabo, de inmediato sale agua. Tiene un cosquilleo en el estómago. Si hay agua en el grifo va a poder bañarse y dentro de los estantes hay afeitadoras. Baja al primer piso compartiendo el entusiasmo con su rubio compañero.

— _Parece que por fin nos sale algo bien._ —comenta divertido. Lightning sonríe sentándose.

— ¿ **Nos quedamos?** —Asiente eufórico—. **¡Bien! Iré a- ¿Bañarme? ¿En serio hay agua?** —pregunta con extrañeza por el gesto del italiano. Se encoge de hombros. No se piensa quejarse de eso—. **Supongo que puedes afeitarte tu solo entonces...**

Ambos suben, Francesco toma un par de toallas del closet, ropa y deja a Lightning en la habitación. No hace falta decir que cada uno se tomó casi más de una hora bañándose. Hace muchísimo que no tienen un baño _percé_. Normalmente se trataba de limpiarse a medias cuentas con agua que se consiguieran y como es obvio no es de lo mejor. Limpiar la mugre pegada también costó lo suyo.

Eso agregado a que hay agua caliente. Es el paraíso.

Al momento de salir de la ducha Lightning se mira en el espejo un rato. Tiene el cabello hasta la cadera y un poco más abajo, verlo tan limpio es algo de lo que se ha olvidado. Saca unas tijeras del cajón y toma las puntas. Corta hasta que lo tiene a la cintura. Harto de ser tan lento quiso hacerlo para que no llegase ni a su cuello. Totalmente corto, como siempre lo tuvo.

— _¡NO! ¡NO LO CORTES!_ —quisquilla Francesco que fue a ver que siguiera vivo o que no se fuese por el drenaje. Lightning lo ve con sorpresa por la interrupción—. _No lo cortes ¿Qué no te lo ves? Es... bueno... Francesco no cree que sea buena idea cortarlo._

— **Antes lo tenía corto, casi como tú. Últimamente lo he cortado tan pocas veces y... ¿No crees que me sigo viendo como una especie de vagabundo?** —Niega con la cabeza, coge una toalla y comenzó a secar la melena rubia.

— _Creo que está bien así. Te sienta perfecto y... Honestamente, ver el color real me encanta._ —admite besando unos cuantos mechones. Lightning se sonroja.

Lo deja solo para que se vista. Lightning lo medita. Será la primera vez que se ven como unas personas decentes y no indigentes; debe intentar verse bien... **atraerlo un poco más**. Aprovecha todo lo que encuentra de la mujer que vivió en ese lugar. Mira los conjuntos, vestidos, zapatos, maquillaje, prendas. Todo está a su disposición.

Una de las principales razones por las que se hizo reconocido era su capacidad para modelar ropa tanto femenina como masculina. Sabe cómo usar tacones, vestido y lencería. Así mismo no dejar de lado lo masculino. Esta vez no cree que sea lo más importante. Quiere que Francesco lo vea como alguien bonito a pesar de lo horrible que se ha de haber visto durante todo este tiempo.

Atraerlo, tal vez seducirlo. Llamar más su atención, algo que por lo general no quiere de forma tan específica.

Su preferencia por el rojo lo ayuda a decidir. Se cortó las uñas, seca su cabello y lo peina a morir. Con dificultad y lentitud pues su mano tiembla ligeramente se pudo pintar los labios, delinearse los ojos y cubrir las ojeras. Permanece con el collar de McMissile y los aretes de Jackson aun cuando no lucen. Se decide finalmente a usar lencería como no lo ha hecho en ya dos años. Dirá que incluso lo extraña a pesar de haberse quejado de ella antes.

 **Bueno... Está listo** , supone.

Francesco lleva la misma batalla campal intentando pensar si lo que lleva puesto está bien. Se afeitó, cortó y arregló el cabello, lo tiene peinado de forma perfecta. Se sintió un poco tonto cubriendo las ojeras que tiene con maquillaje. Cortó sus uñas, vistió el traje que más le gusto del closet y Voula...

_¡Francesco Bernoulli por fin está de regreso al cien por ciento señores!_

Eso sí, tiene una miedo irracional en este instante. Básicamente se arregló para que Lightning lo vea bien, rezando a sus encantos naturales ahora reestablecidos que hagan lo suyo. Poder atraerlo de la manera en que quiere sería la misión principal en esta ya noche nevada. La casa tiene buena calefacción.

Dolió ponerse un arete, el suyo se perdió y el agujerillo se casi cerró. Rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza. Es solo una persona, la misma con la que ha convivido muchísimo tiempo ¿Qué tan complicado iba a ser? Además, ya se atraían mutuamente, no debe ser **_tan_** complicado.

Espera que no, de otro modo acabará considerando suicidarse en la bañera ¡No puede tener la misma mala suerte escapando de la muerte que en el amor! Odia Estados Unidos, es lo único a lo que puede llegar su pobre cerebrito agotado en este instante. Es más ¿Qué piensa el rubio en este instante? ¿Siquiera piensan lo mismo? Posiblemente se dejó morir en la cama donde al menos cinco personas duermen acomodados; está simplemente viendo el techo o... ¡Lo que sea! ¡Y él preocupándose por nada!

Ahora tiene hambre.

Pone a cocinar pasta, tomates, coge el vino que hay de decoración y lo abre sirviendo una copa. Posiblemente se vuelva mierda por estar tanto tiempo sin beber ni una gota. Esperando que lo puesto se cocinara camina a la sala para tomar la solitaria copa.

— ¿ **Me das una? También quisiera beber...**

Casi la deja caer, pasmado en su lugar. No lo escuchó bajar por las escaleras a pesar de los altos y gruesos tacones que lleva. Casi matan los diecisiete centímetros de altura que tienen de diferencia. Se echa el cabello atrás, con repentina vergüenza por haberse arreglado tanto y el italiano llega a sentir lo mismo.

No por ello dejan de admirarse el único al otro como si nunca se hubieran visto antes.

— _Te ves precioso._ —Elogia, el rubio se sonroja a más no poder como si hubiese entendido el sentido literal.

— **Estás guapo, supongo que es el efecto natural de ser italiano. Había olvidado un poco que eras modelo también.** —Se encoge de hombros ligeramente intimidado. Toma la copa que Francesco tiene en la mano y lo sigue en la cocina. Toma asiento en el desayunador viéndolo cocinar.

Comen en silencio, viéndose curiosos por estar enmarcando lo que fueron en su vida normal antes de todo. Hablan de todo y nada, se hacen gestos con las manos, Lightning se pone rojo de tanto en tanto y las copas van y vienen. Francesco ve los lunares que tiene Lightning, es la primera vez en la que está tan expuesto frente a él. Tan arreglado... Tan todo.

Tiene un serio problema para mantenerse pendiente de algo que no sea en lo mucho que le gusta el rubio. Ya antes lo hacía con creces, pero esto que es más... **_vivo_** lo fascina. Lo deja anonadado y el alcohol entrando a su sistema no ayuda. Lightning por su lado ve al italiano con mayor seguridad en sí mismo, más coqueto y alegre en norma general. También burlesco dicho sea de paso.

Es como una fiesta en la que solo están ellos dos conociéndose... olvidando que el mundo desolado y enfermo de fuera de esos muros existe. Donde ya conocen lo encantador que puede ser vivir en soledad, pero no es posible compararlo al éxtasis que puede producir tener compañía. Menos una que desprende el deseo que siente con solo mirarte.

Francesco admite que empezó a fijarse en él por necesidad y casi como un juego. Lo que no pensó que ocurriría es que acabaría gustándole tanto hasta el punto de quererlo como lo quiere y desearlo como lo hace.

Aun sin entenderse realmente, es tan encantador... saber que uno es tan frágil como el otro.


End file.
